iCarly va a Londres
by 18Rosse
Summary: Esta es un Crossover de iCarlyy Victorious pero también se interactuarán con personajes de Zoey 101 y Drake y Josh... es una Seddie, Bate y Rat por cierto es mi primer Fanfiction así que comente pleaseee
1. Chapter 1

En el estudio de iCarly los chicos están grabando el programa.

― Y antes de irnos un segmento nuevo llamado "la héroe de los bizcochos en problemas" ― grita Carly mientras sale un letrero en la pantalla de la computadora.

Las luces se apagan y Freddie le da la cámara a Spencer entretanto él toma unos controles especiales incrustados en el piso. En la pantalla aparecen unas cortinillas con la frase:

"**La héroe de los bizcochos en problemas"**

**En el capitulo de hoy:**

**Todo por un bombón.**

Se abren las cortinas y se ve un Gibby vestido de rosado con peluca de colores.

― ¡Que bien luce ese bombón que va ahí! ― dice Carly que sale con ropa negra y un gran bat en la mano en el fondo se escucha una melodía peligrosa.

― Soy un bombón asesino, me dicen bombón, me dicen bombón ― cantaba Gibby despreocupadamente.

― Hey rosadito detente ― grita amenazadoramente Carly

― Me habla a mi señorita maleante ― contesta despistadamente Gibby

― Pues no veo a otro que traiga vestido rosado

― Oh si es verdad, ya sabes…

― No, no sé. Ahora deme lo que trae en su bolso ¿o si no? ― apunta con el bat y rompe una sandia que esta en la mesa de un golpe.

― No entiendo

― Vaya que eres lento. Dame lo que traes

― No claro que no, usted no se ve como una persona de fiar ― Gibby abraza la bolsa en su pecho.

Carly se acerca a él con el bat levantado, de repente se escucha que la música cambia (chan chan chan chan)

― Porque han cambiado mi música. Ese DJ me las pagará ― dice susurrante Carly.

― Mira allá. Es un avión ― señala hacia arriba Gibby

― No, es un pájaro ― contesta Carly

― No, es un elefante ― vuelve a decir Gibby

― ¿un elefante?... ellos no vuelan ― le grita Carly con cara de incredulidad.

― En el kínder me enseñaron una canción donde los elefantes eran rosados y volaban con sus bicicletas, con su trompa por delante y su cola por detrás ― cantaba Gibby.

― ¡Ya cállate!

― Hay que enojona es esta maleante.

― Es no es un elefante es….

Aparece volando gracias a unas cuerdas Sam vestida con un traje rojo y una capa azul.

― ¡Supersam! ― gritan ambos cuando la ven

― Si ese soy yo,¡ hey tu maleante que haces aquí y que quieres hacerle al bombón!

― Este...yo no nada

― No te creo

― Yo solo quería ya sabes… ― Carly le quita la bolsa a Gibby sale corriendo en círculos

― Detente en nombre de Supersam y todos los bizcochos

― ¡Nunca!

Freddie maneja las cuerdas con su control y hace que Sam persiga a Carly simulando que vuela. Supersam se pone enfrente de la delincuente y le sopla levemente.

― ¡Oh no, eso no! ― con el soplido despeina a Carly – mi cabello mi hermosos cabello, lo has despeinado, que cruel eres Supersam.

Le quita la bolsa mientras Carly se peina con los dedos su cabello sollozando, mientras regresa a lado de Gibby

― Gracias Supersam, eres la mejor ― extiende la mano ― ahora me puedes dar mi bolsa.

― ¿Disculpa?

― Mi bolsa, la que tienes en la mano y le acabas de quitar a la mala mujer

― No, no claro que no ¿Qué no sabes quien soy yo?

― Si Supersam

― Exacto y soy la héroe de todos los bizcochos en problemas

― Si lo sé, ya sabes… ¡yo soy un bombón! ― lo dice sonriendo de lado y alzando el brazo coquetamente

― Mmmmm. Que bien… pero lo que me interesaba salvar era esto ― de la bolsa sacan bombones y se los empieza a comer ― si soy la mejor

― Mis bombones ― grita en tono dramáticamente Gibby

― Nos vemos ― Sam sale volando.

― ¡Noooo! ― grita Gibby mientras alza los brazos en tono de desesperación.

De la bolsa que sostiene Gibby al alzarla una botella de agua sale y cae justo en el control eléctrico de Freddie por lo que las cuerdas empiezan a aflojarse, Freddie suelta el control al ver que sale chispas y se pone de pie cuando Sam se dirige hacia el lugar y cae arriba de él aplastándolo y todo es grabado por Spencer.

― Eso es todo por hoy y no se preocupen todo está bien ― dice Carly con cara de preocupada

― No realmente – dice Freddie aun en el suelo.

― Nos vemos la próxima vez ― se despide Carly y Spencer apaga la cámara.

― ¿chicos están bien? – pregunta Carly

― Mi agua ¿Dónde quedo mi agua? ― reprocha Gibby que busca su botella mientras que Spencer lo ve entrecerrando los ojos.

― Yo estoy bien, gracias a Dios cay arriba de un Fredward ― contesta Sam.

― Pues yo no estoy en mi mejor momento.

Sam se pone rápidamente de pie y Spencer ayuda a Freddie a levantarse.

― Bueno ahora solo hay que quitar las cuerdas del techo ― ordena Carly mientras San toma sus cosas y se va caminando lentamente hacia la puerta – secar el agua del piso, recoger lo bombones, tu Sam puedes ayudar a limpiarme el piso y los chicos que quiten las cosas del techo ¿te parece?... ¿Sam? ¿Sam? ¿Donde está Sam?

― Me dijo que se cambiaría y luego se iría a su cita ― responde el gordito.

― ¡Sam! ― mascullo resignada Carly.

― No te preocupes yo te ayudaré con la limpieza ― consuela Spencer mientras sostiene a Freddie de un brazo.

― Gracias Spen, no sabes…

― Huy una monedita ― grita el mayor de los Shay que deja de sujetar a Freddie y este cae al suelo de forma graciosa.

― Auch ― grita Freddie.

― ¡Lo siento!

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En el salón del Sikowitz están todos sentados escuchando con desanimo los discursos de él.

― Recuerden chicos que hay cosas que inspiran; olores, ruidos y sabores….

― Si claro por eso usted tomo mucha agua de coco – dice sarcásticamente Jade

― "Buen Gandhi". ― grita

― Si como sea, que tiene que ver eso con aprender a actuar

― Hay Andre, Andre tu ignorancia es igual que la estupidez de Cat

― Yay ( en español yeiii) ― grita alegre Cat

― Eso no es amble

― ¿Y cuando lo he sido? ― contesta Sikowitz todos asienten con la cabeza

― Hola adolescentes ― entra Helen con su asistente detrás

― Hola Directora ― contesta el maestro.

― ¿Y usted es…?

― El profesor Sikowitz que enseña actuación en su escuela ― le hace notar a la directora.

― Mmm yo que creí que era un pordiosero ― le dice en tono bajo a su asistente ― vine a decirles quienes son los alumnos que se irán una semana a Londres para preparar la "Entrega de Premios…" ya no me acuerdo como se llamaban…

― Son… ― trato de completar la frase Tori pero fue interrumpida por Helen.

― No se ni me interesa…según el profesor gordito con peluquín falso que enseña algo sobre efectos especiales Robbie y Sinjin son los que trabajarán con las cámaras y las luces… eso suena emocionante porque si no saben yo fui actriz de niña pero ya saben es algo de lo que no me gusta presumir….

― Profesora Helen tenemos una junta dentro de diez minutos.

― Oh si por supuesto… entonces los dos raros son los que irán, la pelirroja a petición del profesor Sikowitz.

― Ese soy yo ― levanta la mano animosamente.

― ¡Que buenos elementos trabajan en este colegio! Será una linda edecán que entregará los premios.

― Yay ― grita Cat.

― Y por último el alumno que dirigirá los ensayos y que la letra de su composición será la que cante un artista famoso es…. ― todo esperan ansiosos la revelación se ponen al filo de la silla golpeando con los pies ―… Jade West.

―Si, eso es todo, si ― grita Andre saltando desde su asiento.

― Andre, Andre ― le dice en tono bajo Tori ― el premio se lo llevo Jade ― y todos los estudiantes lo miran raro.

― ¿Qué?...pero ella… no, eso no… rayos… ― dice incoherentemente Andre mientras se sienta con pucheros y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

― Bueno a la salida se les entregarán todo lo necesario...y recuerden que si quieren formar parte del Ballet pueden presentar su audición el viernes por la tarde ― dice Helen mirando raro a Andre.

― Disculpe pero como es posible que Jade le haya ganado a Andre él es el que ha escrito las mejores canciones…

― Si lo se, pero está vez la de Jade fue la mejor… y pensar que ella no quería participar porque creyo que era tonto, pero gracias a que su amiga Tori que le insistió en inscribirse al concurso fue que lo hizo…― contesta Helen.

― Si todo esto es por **culpa** de Tori ― recalca Jade sentada en su asiento con su sonrisa maliciosa.

― Ahh ― Tori se pega en la frente con su mano.

En el Twitter Tori escribe lo siguente.

"**Andre esta muyyy triste por que no Gano…Creo que no le daré otrp consejo a Jade"**

**Estado: Torturada**

**Leave It All To Shine**

I know, you see, … Yo sé que ver de alguna manera

Somehow the world will change to me ….. El mundo va a cambiar para mí

And be so wonderful …. Y puede ser tan maravilloso.

Here i am … Aquí estoy,.

Once again …. Una vez más

Feeling lost but now and then … Sentirse perdido pero de vez en cuando

Live life, breathe air ….. ¡Vivir la vida! Respirar aire.

I know somehow gonna get there ….. Lo sé de alguna manera se va a conseguir existe

And feel so wonderful …... Y se siente tan maravilloso!

When you figure out how ….…. Cuando ya encuentras la manera

You lost in the moment …..… Te pierdes en el momento

You disappear …..….. En que desapareces

And it's all real … Todo es de verdad

I'm telling you just how I feel … Y yo te digo cómo me siento!

You don't have to be afraid … No tienes que tener miedo

To put your dream in action … De poner sus sueños en acción

Your never gonna fade … Nunca van a desaparecer

You'll be the main attraction … Ser el principal atractivo

Wake up the members of my nation … Despierta comandantes de mi nación

It's your time to be …. Es tu tiempo de estar!

Not a fantasy …. No es una fantasía

Just remember me … Sólo recuerdame

When it turns out right ….. Cuando sale bien

There's no chance unless you take one ….. Esto no cambiara a menos que uno lo haga

And the time to see … Y con el tiempo lo verás

Now if you live in your imagination ….. Porque sabes que imaginas tu vida

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's … Mañana serás de todos los chicos

Fascination ….. La fascinación

See the brighter side of every situation .… Ve el lado positivo de cada situación!

In my victory (in my victory) …...….. En mi victoria (En mi Victoria)

Just remember me …...…... Sólo recuerdame

When i make it shine …...… Cuando hago que brille!

Leave it all to me …...….. Dejare todo de mí

Leave it all to me (Leave it all to me) ….. Dejare todo de mí (Dejare todo de mí)

When i make it shine …...… Cuando hago que brille!

Leave it all to me …...….. Dejare todo de mí

When you live in your imagination …. Cuando tu vida esta en tu imaginación

Leave it all to me …. Dejare todo de mí

When i make it shine …...… Cuando hago que brille!

Leave it, make it …. Dejalo que sea

Leave it, make it …. Dejalo que sea

Leave it, make it …. Dejalo que sea

Leave it, oooohhhh!...Dejlo oooohhh

(Leave it all to me) …. (Dejare todo de mí)

When i make it shine …...… Cuando hago que brille!

Just leave it all to me …..…. Solo dejare todo de mi


	2. La Idea de Sam

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En el apartamento de Carly para ser más exacto en su cuarto donde ella está enfrente de la computadora viendo algunos videos.

― ¡Tarde! ¡Tarde! ¡Tarde! –―grita Sam desde el pasillo ―Ya vine Carls.

― Vaya hasta que llegas ― regaña Carly sin quitarle la vista al monitor.

― Lo siento es que estaba con Coddy y no me di cuenta de la hora que era ― se defendió Sam mientras ponía su mochilla roja con cuadros negros en un sillón junto con su chaqueta negra y dejarse caer inmediatamente a la cama de la castaña.

― Wow…eso si que cambia las cosas ― dijo Carly que dejo a un lado el mousse y se voltio con su silla a ver a la rubia sobre la cama ― ¿y?

― ¿Y? .…¿Qué?

― Hay ya no te hagas llevas como una semana saliendo con Coddy, no se creo que ya deberían ser novios o algo así…

― Espérate, espérate Carls no te aceleres, somos amigos, además solo llevamos una semana.

― Hay Sam el chico es lindo, tiene unos bíceps y su abdomen ¡ohh por Dios!… ― la castaña hablaba como si lo estuviera viendo y Sam la vio como si estuviera loca ―…No me veas así sabes que es cierto, además ni que tuviera ciega para no fijarme en el cuando se quito la playera en la clase de Gimnasia

― Pues Gibby siempre lo hacia y tu jamás lo viste con tanto detalle

― Porque era Gibby… Coddy hace que se a cualquiera se le caiga la baba y Gibby es demasiado… no se Gibby ― hablo sin reparo Carly.

― Carly no deberías emocionarte tanto, además recuerda que el es de Inglaterra y hasta donde yo se todavía él no sabe si regresará a su escuela o no ― aclaro Sam.

― Pues por eso mismo deberías disfrutar de sus labios antes de que se vayan al otro lado del océano ― insistía de nuevo la castaña.

― ¿oyes y los demás? ― pregunto Sam para evitar más preguntas y propuestas de su amiga.

― Como no llegabas me dejaron revisando los videos para ver cuales se presentarán en el programa, Gibby fue a ayudar a Spencer a buscar discos en la basura.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo Sam con el ceño fruncido por la confusión

― Yo tampoco sé y para ser sincera prefiero no preguntar. En cuanto a Freddie se quedo componiendo el equipo que se echo a perder en el último programa.

― Ahh si ya lo había olvidado.

― ¡Qué novedad! –―dijo sarcásticamente Carly que volvió su atención a su computador – mira este video esta genial.

― Huy si, muy bueno ese es el que se debe poner y eso significa que ya se acabo el trabajo por hoy – dijo esperanzada Sam sin siquiera mirar el monitor.

― Sam deja de ser floja y mejor dame la lista de ideas para iCarly – extendió su mano y con suma flojera Sam se levanto de la cama para dársela.

― Aquí está – después de dársela se giro sobre sus pies y cayo sobre la cama – hay estoy tan cansada de tanto trabajar me merezco un descanso.

― Si claro y yo debo de remplazarte

― Que buena idea, hay me avisas cuando acabes.

― Oh por dios contigo ― dijo riéndose Carly al ver la ocurrencia de Sam, de repente un mensaje apareció en su monitor ― wow Tori quiere platicar conmigo, bueno un poco de relajamiento no suena mal ― Carly le dio aceptar a la invitación y pudo ver a Tori en su video chat.

― Hola Carly ― saludo Tori desde el otro lado muy sonriente.

― Hola Tori ¿Cómo has estado? ― hablo Carly.

― Shhhh Carly trato de dormirme en tu cama ― dijo Sam que no prestaba mucho atención a su amiga.

― ¿esa es Sam?

― Si esa es

― ¿y porque esta en tu cama? ― pregunto Tori.

― Ya sabes ella se cansa demasiado viendo trabajar a los demás.

― Si es tan agotador ― apoyo Sam levantando su pulgar.

― Si ya lo veo, yo que creía que mis amigos eran los únicos raros ― comento Tori y justo en ese instante a Carly su celular empezó a sonar

― Es Freddie creo que pasa algo y quiere que vaya, te dejo con Sam regreso en un momento ― se disculpo la castaña y corrió.

― Hola Sam

― No me dejarás dormir ¿verdad? ― dijo en la cama aun Sam.

― Creo que no.

― Está bien hablaré contigo pero cuando te vuelva a ver me deberás dar un jamón.

― Ok, suena muy justo ― acepto Tori con una risa.

― Entonces si platico contigo, a mamá le gusta el jamón ― rio Sam frotándose el estomago y sentándose en la silla de la mesita.

― Eres graciosa

― Claro porque aun no te he golpeado

― ¿Qué? ― exclamo Tori con preocupación

― Solo bromeaba ― mintió Sam.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En la sala de Tori ella sentada enfrente de su computadora riéndose de las ocurrencias de Sam se escucha el timbre de la puerta.

― Yo abro ― grita Trina ― ahh solo eres tú, hermanita el chico guapo llego.

― Chico guapo ven ― invito Tori a Beck a sentarse junto a él.

― Ok. ― entra Beck con una mano en e bolsillo y la otra en la espalda.

― ¿Qué escondes? ― pregunto Tori a su amigo que trataba inútilmente de esconder algo – ¿es un ramo de flores?

― No claro que no ― negaba Beck.

― Ya déjame ver ― insistía Tori hasta que lo logro – son rosas negras.

― Son las favoritas de Jade ― contesto el chico mientras que Sam veía la discusión muy animada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

― Ya veo ― menciono Tori.

― Si ya sabes quise pedirle que regresará, fui a su casa le lleve sus flores preferidas y hasta unas tijeras para que las cortara como a ella le agrada, me pare enfrente de su puerta ella solo me vio trate de explicarle y me azoto la puerta en la cara, así que le grite "Jade traigo unas tijeras" me abrió la puerta me quito las tijeras y volvió a cerrármela en la cara ― explico Beck.

― Si esa es Jade

― Ya no se como decirle que quiero regresar con ella, es que es demasiada complicada.

― Bueno y si les das celos ya sabes como es ella cuando alguien se acerca a ti, tal vez así se de cuenta que le sigues importando y puedan volver ― dijo Tori con una sonrisa en sus labios.

― Eso suena bien. Que tal si tú te haces pasar por mi novia.

― Y que me mate Jade con sus tijeras nuevas o no, claro que no ― menciono aterrada Tori.

― Claro Jade te odia, ¿crees que alguien me pueda ayudar? ― pregunto Beck a su amiga con tono esperanzador

― ¡Trina! ― grito Fuerte.

― No yo no lo haré ― respondió Trina corriendo hacia su cuarto aterrada.

― No creo que no ― Contesto Tori.

― Pues yo si se quien podría ayudarlos en eso ― dijo Sam desde el monitor y tanto como Tori como Beck voltearon a verla con curiosidad.

En el Twitter Tori escribe lo siguente.

"En mi casa hablando en línea con Sam de iCarly, ella ha tenido la mejor idea de todas"

Estado: Creativa

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En el estudio de iCarly se ve a Freddi enfrente de su laptop, cuando se abre el elevador de donde sale Carly aun con los ojos en su teléfono.

― ¿Qué pasa? – saluda Carly.

― Mira lo que nos acaban de enviar ― le señala el monitor y con unos cuantos teclazos se reproduce un video.

En la pantalla se ve Theodore Wilkins que saluda de forma insistente.

― Hola chicos ¡me recuerdan! Soy Theodore Wilkins y una vez más les informare que su exitoso web show ha sido nominado al Premio Internacional de Internet o como les dijo yo iWeb jajaj que gracioso soy ― a este comentario ni Freddie ni Carly se ríen si no que lo ven como si estuviera loco ― como sabrán este año su sede será en Londres, Inglaterra y se darán más nominaciones que en el anterior evento. En el video se les enviará el numero exactos de nominaciones y si tiene alguna duda con alguna de ellas se pueden comunicar dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas después de recibir este E―mail para que se nos notifiquen los cambios… ahora solo dale aceptar en la parte de abajo y se te enviaran los boletos de avión para este gran evento ― el video termina y ambos chicos sonríen.

― Dale aceptar Freddie, rápido ― apresura Carly.

― Ya voy, ya voy ― con sus dedos tecnológicos acepta la invitación y casi automáticamente recibe un E―mail como respuesta ― ya nos llego una respuesta.

― Pues léela de prisa Freddie ― exige Carly casi en un grito

Felicidades iCarly

Antes que nada les daremos una gran sorpresa, en el evento de gala el Web Show que tenga más premios se le dará un reconocimiento especial y la oportunidad de ser el único show que tenga la oportunidad de conectarse en línea y en vivo desde los premios iWeb para deleite de sus fans en la presentación estelar de un gran artista internacional que hasta el momento no les diré quien es, porque aun ni siquiera yo lo sé.

― Wow eso suena bien, entonces si nosotros ganamos más premios, podremos ser los únicos que podamos pasar en línea el final de los premios, con un artista internacional ― grito emocionada y brincando la castaña ― te imaginas cuanta publicidad tendremos tal vez nos vean mas de tres millones de chicos en línea, ¡si debemos ganar! , porque si lo hacemos seremos el show más famoso.

― Tranquilízate Carly aun no sabemos si tenemos muchas nominaciones.

― Entonces debo revisar ― Carly quita a Freddie de la pantalla y lee el E―mail hasta que llega a donde le interesa ― iCarly han sido nominados en cinco categorías diferentes….mmm eso suena bastante bien... el primero es como mejor programa de comedia… eso ya lo sabia... el segundo es como mejor conductoras de programa de comedia… Sam y yo estamos nominadas eso suena excelente seguro les ganamos… la tercera nominación es como mejor trabajo Técnico… Freddie tu también esta nominado, eso está increíble….

― Hasta que alguien aprecia mi trabajo….

― Si, si como sea, la cuarta nominación es como el personaje más original, divertido y raro de un web show Gibby… si ese es más que seguro que ganará no hay nadie más fuera de lo común que Gibby… y por último la última nominación es ¡o no!... eso no está bien ― Carly mira a Freddie con los ojos abiertos.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Pregunta Freddie y mira la pantalla ― eso es…¡Imposible!

― Hola hermanita mira lo que traigo ― Spence le señala una gran bolsa trasparente llena de discos compactos.

― Gibeee ― grita nuestro más raro amigo.


	3. Capitulo III

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares mencionados no son invención mía (para mi mala suerte) sino de el genio de Dan… yo solo modifico e imagino tonterías y las escribo.**_

_**Aclaración: esta historia esta relatada tal cual fuera un episodio más del programa, por lo cual no hay ni pensamientos ni Flas Back.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a **_Seddielove239, Seddiemiobsesion, y Jane___** por ser sus comentarios **_

_**Mil gracias. **_

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En el salón de Sikowitz todos brincan de un lado aotro.

― Imagínense que son lindos conejitos en la pradera comiendo un rico coco ― grita el profesor saltando de forma graciosa.

― ¿Un coco? ― pregunta Tori.

― Humm ― responde Andre encogiéndose de hombros.

― Suficiente ― ordena el maestro ― la linda directora me ha dado esto…después de golpearme por varios minutos ― algunos ríen por el comentario ― es verdad… lo que sea, esto es la lista de los chicos que ganaron en el baile y que irán a Londres.

― Unas lindas mariposas ― dice Jade con una sonrisa.

― Oyes a los hombres nos puede gustar el ballet sin ser mariposas ― reprocha Robbie.

― Hasta yo me siento mal por ti ― Rex se golpea la frente.

― ¡oye! ― grita Robbie.

― Jejeje mariposas ― ríe Cat.

―Si Cat, mariposas ― dice en forma sarcástica el profesor.

― Ahh, ,!MARIPOSAS!...!QUITAMELAS! ¡QUITAMELAS! ― grita la pelirroja y manotea al aire.

― Tranquila Cat, tranquilaaaa… no hay mariposas ya se fueron ― la calma Beck que la toma por los hombros.

― Huyyyy que bueno…. es queme dan un poquito de miedo ― confiesa la rojita de lo más calmada.

― ¿en serio? ― menciona Tori sarcásticamente.

― Suficiente jóvenes… los ganadores son Tori Vega, André Harris y Beck Oliver y otro sujeto que no está en mi clase…

― ¿Qué? ― grita Jade enojada.

― No es increíble Jade, nosotros también iremos a Londres ― festeja Tori.

―Pero no se suponían que debían saber bailar ballet ― trataba de alejar Jade.

―Si, por eso como Andre como quería ir a Londres decidió inscribirse… ― Aclaro Tori.

― Y como ella y yo también queríamos ir, también quisimos entrar al concurso ― acompleto Beck sentado tranquilamente.

― Ustedes no saben bailar ballet ― Grito Jade.

― Si, si lo sabemos yo tome una clase con Robbie con una mujer francesa…y como no quería que me pusiera ZEROU tuve que aprender algunos pasos, así que luego le enseñe a Tori y a Beck…Además no había mucha competencia ― Explico Andre.

― Eso no es justo, ellos… No se suponen que tenían que ser los mejores bailarines ― responde Jade que se levanta enfadada

― Si lo sé, ellos son los que mejor bailan… ahora por favor no me mates ― suplica Sikowitz.

― Agghhh ― gruñe Jade que sale del salón aun enojada.

― ¡Lo tomo bien! ― comenta Andre.

― ¡Mariposas! ― grita Rex.

― Ahhh ― corre Cat en círculos.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En la sala de la casa de los Shay.

― Vamos Fredie ¡Por mi!― suplicaba por enésima vez Carly con cara de cachorrita

― No, no lo haré, tu misma me dijiste que ni siquiera le diremos a Sam de la quinta nominación, que enviaremos el correo después de las cuarenta y ocho horas y ahora quiere que la convenza para aceptar tal cosa ― se defendía Freddie

― Si ya se lo que dije pero las cosas cambian, ya te explique lo que hice sin querer, necesito tu ayuda ― insistía la castaña

― No, No, y No…Sam me golpearía hasta no dejarme un hueso roto...

― Pero Freddie…

― Si dijo que si me dejará en paz….

― Claro

― En ese caso…No

―Por favor…

― está bien lo haré… ― respira aliviada Carly ―…Si convences primero a Sam

― ¿Qué?.. No, No, No puedes…― el teléfono de Carly suena ― Hola… estoy en la casa… si, sí hay tocino todavía ― cierra el teléfono y lo guarda.

― ¿Es Sam? – pregunta Freddie

― Si esta abajo ― informa Carly.

― Entoces yo ya me voy ― Freddie corre a la puerta y logra escapar de su amiga.

― ¡Cobarde! ― masculla Carly en ese momento el elevador se abre y sale Sam.

― ¿Qué hacen? ― La rubia dirige su mirada hacia la cocina.

En ella se ve a Spencer con unas gafas trasparentes grandes de pintor con un aerosol en la mano y la otra sostiene un disco compacto.

― Los estoy poniéndolo brillositos para mi próxima escultura…será fabulosa ― responde el mayor de los Shay con orgullo.

Luego ve a Gibby que lleva un mandil amarillo con guantes largos que toma los discos con unas pinzas y los cuelga en un lazo.

― Yo los estoy poniendo a secar ― dice Gibby.

― Les hace falta una novia a los dos ― comenta la rubia que abre la nevera y saca un plato lleno de tocino.

― Sam tenemos que hablar ― Regaña Carly.

― Te enteraste de lo que le paso el coche del profesor Howard.

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué le hiciste al coche del maestro?

― mmmm…Nada ― intenta escudarse Sam.

― Bueno como sea, eso ahora no es importante, Sam hice algo que no debí hacer ― confiesa Carly cerca de ella ara evitar que su hermano la escuchará.

― Si claro tú la linda Shay vas a hacer algo malo ― ríe Sam.

― Sam estoy hablando enserio

― Entonces cuenta, cuenta

― Ehhh no sé ― La castaña menea los ojos señalando a Spencer y Gibby

― ohhh ya entiendo…. ¡Spence vete a tu cuarto! ― Grita Sam.

― ¡Perdónnn!

― Que tu y Gibby se vayan de la sala…o si no le diré a todos tu secreto.

― ¿Cuál secreto?

― Tu sabes que secreto, el de…

― Ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos ― tanto Spencer como Gibby salen corriendo rumbo a la habitación.

― Creo que… ― Carly se asoma para ver si ya nadie las oyera ―…hice algo muy pero muy malo

― ¡Qué bien!― festeja Sam ― golpeaste a alguien.

― No, yo no soy capaz de pegarle a alguien

― Entonces reprobaste algún examen

― No…

― No hiciste la tarea

― No

― Rompiste algo que valia mucho o robaste algo…

― No hice nada de eso…― Grita Carly.

― Entonces ya dime ― insiste Sam que le da un mordisco a un pedazo de tocino.

― Es que después de la escuela fui a buscar un licuado con T. Bo y luego… ― Carly pensaba como decirle las cosas.

― Continua

― T. Bo me ofreció unos burritos ensartados en un palo…

― Aja y eso ¡Que!

― ya voy, ya voy, luego mientras yo me senté a esperar a que estuviera listo… ―

― Carly….

― Vi a Nevel, entonces el se levanto y se acerco donde yo estaba sentada y me dijo…¡Carly! ― Lo último lo dijo imitando la voz de Nevel ―… Yo le conteste Nevel, ¿Qué haces aquí?, el me dijo estoy celebrando que dentro de poco seré el show más famoso del mundo. Si claro y la estatua de la libertad la hizo Spencer con hisopos conteste sarcásticamente. El me respondió ¡que graciosa eres Shay!. Por eso soy el show más visto, claro pero eso acabará dentro de poco porque si no lo sabes estoy a punto de ganar el premio como el mejor Show en línea en los premios iWeb donde fui nominado cinco veces y seguro las gano todas y seré el único que pueda pasar en vivo el final…soy ¡ESTUPENDO!. Pues yo también tengo cinco nominaciones y seguro también las gano todas, le presumí entonces vi a sus dos amigos levantarse a su lado y yo me asuste un poquito. Eso es mentira, me grito y yo le grite claro que no, es verdad. Luego el dijo ¿Por qué no aceptas que te ganaré? Me desafío y sus amigos rieron ― Sam trataba de seguir la conversación a su amiga que parecía no respirar ― luego me dijo Mentirosa, y yo le dije; yo no soy una mentirosa. No te creo, me volvió a insistir y yo le grite pues no me importa. ―Respira Carly ― le decía Sam al ver a la castaña dar mil vueltas y levantar la voz a cada rato sin contar los ademanes que hacia cada vez más raros.

― Así, le dije ― Al parecer Carly no escuchaba en absoluto a la rubia ― Pues no me importa, lo que pasa que me tienes envidia me contesto. ¿Qué yo te tengo envidia? ¿Por qué rayos te tendría envidia? Le conteste, tal vez porque yo seré el mejor web show en todo el mundo me respondió. Jajá me reí claro que no iCarly será el mejor. ¿Tan segura estas? Me pregunto, si, si estoy muy segura. ¿Quieres apostar que soy yo el que ganará el trofeo del mejor web show? Me desafío, ¿Qué? Pregunte. Si apostemos, si tu ganas el trofeo del "Mejor web show" yo desaparezco de tu vida y la de tus amigos y mi página desaparecen de la red pero si yo gano tu y tus amigos desaparecerán de la red para siempre ― Sam dejo de comer y abrió bastante los ojos ― entonces yo le dije claro que no voy a caer en ese truco ― Sam respiro con alivio

― ¡Que Bien! ― dijo la rubia y siguió comiendo.

― ¡Que va a estar bien ni que nada! Ellos empezaron a llamarme gallina y a canturrear ―Carly puso los brazos encogido y se agacho imitando a una gallina ― cro, cro,cro. Yo me enoje demasiado y me cruce de brazo entonces le dije "No soy gallina". Entonces acepta pues…pues está bien acepto… ― Sam dejo caer el pedazo de Tocino y se quedo con la boca abierta―

― ¿Qué tú hiciste qué! ― Grito la rubia después de salir de su trance

― Acepte la apuesta

― Pe…Pe...Pero ¿Cómo se te ocurrió aceptar?...No firmaste ningún papel ¿Verdad?

― ¡Noooo!...

― Genial entonces no hay problema, no hay manera de probar esa tontería

― Si, si la hay Nevel grabo todo y lo público en su página.

― Ese engendro…Estamos en serio problemas Carly…

― Ya lo sé ― Grito la castaña.

― Carly eso era una trampa, y además sabes que tenemos las de perder porque solo tenemos cuatro nominaciones y no estamos muy seguro de que las ganemos todos

― Bueno en realidad…si tenemos cinco nominaciones

― Pero tú me dijiste que solo eran cuatro

― Si ya se lo que te dije… Es que la última nominación es mala y la íbamos a rechazar para que no te enfadaras

― ¡No puede ser tan malo!―

― Si, si es malo

― Dime tal vez no sea tan malo

― Los chicos del internet te nominaron a ti…― Carly no quería seguir hablando y se metió un pedazo de tocino en la boca.

― ¡Como la chica más agresiva!...Eso no es nuevo ― Comento Sam muy contenta.

― No es aun peor ― hablo Carly que luego tomo un poco de agua.

― Peor…

― ― No me digas que me nominaron como la niña más linda o educada… ¡Asco!, ¡Asco!

― Sam. No, no, te nominaron a ti y a Freddie como la mejor pareja de internet, o como ellos le dicen Seddie… ― La castaña se tapo la boca y la rubia se quedo sin hablar para luego…

― ¡Carlyyyyyyy…! ― Grito la rubia.

**Cuando Carly le cuenta a Sam lo del encuentro con Nevel lo pensé agregar una escena pero después me imagina que sería más gracioso que Carly contara la historia haciendo muecas exageradas y fuera de si ¿ustedes que cree?**

**Y ya saben entra otro comercial (Mmmm…. Mi hermano pregunta por su pepi-cola, ¡Debo esconder la lata!, ¡Debo de esconder la lata!... Mientras trato de averiguar donde esconder la evidencia y de pensar nuevas ideas para el próximo capitulo no se olviden de dejar sus reviews) **


	4. Capitulo IV

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares mencionados no son invención mía (para mi mala suerte) sino de el genio de Dan… yo solo modifico e imagino tonterías y las escribo.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a :**_

Seddiette08: espero que sigas gritando como Guppy en los próximos capítulos

Jane: tengo una ligera sospecha que me matarás en los próximos capítulos jejeje.

midnight08_** : **_ Que bueno que te hice reir y si era como algo obvio la nominación desde el comienzo de capitulo tres.

Sabrynaseddie : Gracias…y no, no he re subido nada , no se lo que paso con tu comentario anterior XD… bueno al menos este si apareció :D

SeDDieeIlove_** : **_Gracias y aquí esta el capítulo…espero les agrade

_**Mil gracias. **_

― Perdón no debí habértelo dicho así ― apresuro a decir la castaña.

― Eso es una total locura… ¿A quien se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de nominarme a mí con Fredward como la mejor pareja?

― A los fans de iCary

― Tontos fans… ya saben que termine a Freddie hace tiempo no se porque insisten en esa tontería…

― Ya saben como son los chicos…

― Eso lo comprendo pero sigo sin entender como me nominaron en esa estúpida categoría, no se suponen que debían hacer alguna investigación o algo así ― Alejo la rubia

―Si la hicieron…Recuerdas lo del accidente en el último programa

― Donde me cay por culpa de Gibby

― Si, si ese… Bueno ya ves que te caíste arriba de Freddie ― Sam solo asintió ―Alguien edito la imagen como si se estuvieran abrazando y la subió publicando que habían regresado, muchos fans les hicieron caso e incluso algunos compañeros de la escuela aseguraban que los habían visto besándose y que eran testigos de su amor

― ¡Tontos fans obsesivos! ¡Tontos compañeros mentirosos! ¡Tonto internet! ― mascullaba Sam sumamente enojada.

― Deja de maldecir y ponme atención… Fredie y yo habíamos decidido aclarar que la nominación debía ser anulada y ni siquiera te íbamos a decir nada para evitar que lastimaras seriamente a los chicos que mintieron sobre todos a los compañeros de la escuela.

― Pues se merecen que los mande al hospital por decir tonterías ― insistía Sam.

― Eso ya no sirve de nada… Lo que quiero es que ganemos las cinco nominaciones ― hablo Carly.

― Carly, yo no voy a volver con Freddie, eso no funciono, lo superamos y vivimos bien...

― Yo no digo que vuelven sino que finjan que lo han hecho

― ¡Se te zafo un tornillo o algo así!

― Sam solo será mientras pase el concurso. Luego pueden decir que volvieron a terminar y listo ― Explico Carly.

― Enserio tu estás mal de la cabeza, ¿Dónde está mi amiga la que siempre hace lo correcto y me pide que diga siempre la verdad?

― Se fue a África a buscar paz después de que se harto de que nunca la escucharas ― contesto la castaña.

― Hayyyy no exageres…. Bueno al menos ahora podré hacer lo que siempre quise sin necesidad de escucharla gritarme ―Dijo Sam descaradamente.

― Sam haré lo que sea para que aceptes, no se si te compro alguna graseada, o te consigo un montón de grasitos de Canadá…

― No, y no insistas

― Sam solo debes fingir salir con Freddie ni que fuera tan malo, además si nunca se hubieran hechos novios lo entendería pero lo fueron, no les costará trabajo fingir solo una semana

― Por eso mismo, sabes lo incomodo que será la situación… y ¿Qué pasaría con Coddy? si no mal recuerdo tu misma me aconsejabas que saboreará sus besos antes de que se fuera a Inglaterra.

― Sam es por el programa ― insistía con ternura Carly.

― No me convencerás Shay

― Si te ofrezco jamón por un año… ― La rubia negó con la cabeza ―… Pollo frito, costillitas, tocino…

― Boliviano ― Contesto apresuradamente a Sam.

― Si claro boliviano ― Respondió la castaña esperanzada

― Entonces mi respuesta es un… No

― Eres más difícil de convencer que Freddie

― ¿Ese tonto ya acepto? ―Pregunto la rubia.

― Algo así, dijo que lo haría si te convencía primero ― Explico Carly.

― Pues entonces es inútil que insistas…

― Sam entiende no quiero que Nevel nos gane

― Te complicas demasiado, yo te aseguro que con solo un poco de…

― ¡Sam no vamos a secuestrarlo! ― Regaño Carly.

― Ya se el secuestro es malo y grosero… ¡Oyes no se supone que mi amiga regañona se fue a África para librarse de mi! ― Reclamo la rubia.

― Pues si no aceptas de aseguro que volverá peor que nunca ― Desafío Carly señalándola con el dedo.

― Huy si que miedo, ya te dije podríamos golpearlo hasta que no le queden ganas de hablar por todo un año…

― Sam entiende subió el video a su página a esta hora miles de fans ya saben lo de la apuesta ― Carly daba vueltas y vueltas en círculos y Sam se mantuvo callada tratando de pensar ― Creí que no haría esto pero si no hay otra manera…

Carly fue a unos de los cajones de la cocina esquivando los disco colgantes de su hermano, tomo un papeles y se encamino hacia Sam. Dejo un sobre amarillo en la barra y saco algunos documentos para mostrárselos a su amiga.

― Estos son los boletos de avión para Londres, hay seis como ya lo sabías ya que no podemos viajar sin supervisión de un par de adultos porque nos quedaremos una semana allá para ensayar nuestra sección y dar entrevistas, los permisos para faltar a la escuela, las reservaciones del hotel, los boletos para entrar a los premios iWeb, y esto… ― Caly saca un boleto y se lo da a Sam que la mira intrigada

― ¿Qué es esto?

― Son boletos de primera fila para un concierto…― Carly saca un pequeño gafete ―y esto es un pase para camerinos

― ¿De quien es el concierto? ― La castaña señala el nombre en el boleto y la rubia empieza a gritar ― ¡OH POR DIOS!... ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

― Calceto nos lo envió

― Pero no se supone que él estaba de gira en Europa

― Si, exactamente, Calceto esta visitando Inglaterra y gracias a sus contactos los pudo obtener, el concierto se hará en Londres un día después de los premios iWeb por lo que solo hay que cambiar la fecha del boleto de avión y listo…

― Eso significa que tú y yo veremos su concierto

― ehhh si claro por supuesto…

― Carly estás dispuesta a darme un boleto de primera fila y un pase para conocer a mi cantante favorito, solo por aceptar fingir que soy novia de Freddie.

― Si así aceptas… esto significaría que tendríamos la posibilidad de ganarle a Nevel…

― Esto es muy importante para ti ¿Verdad?

― Muy importante, iCarly es más que un programa, es lo que nos han mantenido unidos siempre, son momentos lindos y locuras…iCarly es lo que me permitió tener no solo fama y cosas raras sino tener a una familia.

― ¡Está bien!...Se que luego me arrepentiré pero me Acepto ser la "Novia de Mentira de Fredo"

― Hayyyy ― Grita Carly y abraza de manera eufórica a Sam.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En la recepción de un hotel de cinco estrellas en Londres, Inglaterra. Este lugar tiene una hermosa sala con un plasma, donde se ven a diferentes huéspedes, una gran escalera y a lado dos enormes y elegantes elevadores, en la entrada una alfombra roja, en el mostrador un joven con saco azul fuerte como recepcionista y dos sujetos con gabardinas negras que hacen la función de botones.

Entra un par de chicas con kimonos de color rosa pálido, abanicos y sus caras pintadas de blanco

― Hola señol, nosotlos somos Miky ― Dice la más bajita.

― Y yo Tiki ― ambas empiezan a reír ― Jijiji, somos japonesitas porque venimos de Japón ― las dos vuelven a reír mientras que el encargado sigue manteniendo su cara solemne…

― Somos glaciosas ― anima la Miky ― nosotlas tenemos unas leselvaciones en el hotel pala los premios iWeb

― Si aquí están esta es la llave de su habitación doble…Bienvenidos espero disfruten su estancia ― El recepcionista se inclina y les habla de manera elegante.

Mientras eso sucede del elevador sale el francés con su títere

― Muy bien Poppy. Recuerda tus clases de etiqueta ― Sale el francés platicando con su perro-títere que sostiene en la mano derecha ― y tú Mommy debes de no morder a la gente desconocida aunque sean…fastidiosos niños malos ― habla con una perrita con vestido rosada.

― Gua, Guau ― responde la perra-títere

― ¡No pueden ser¡… esas son las japonesitas que son mi competencia, bahhh son tan simples y ordinarias, no saben lo que significa enfrentarse a mi…― El francés ríe de lado y menea la cabeza viviendo a sus títeres ― Chicos… ¡ATAQUEN!

― Grrrrr, Guau, Guau ― ladra Poppy.

― Grrrrr, Guau, Guau ― le sigue Mommy.

El francés estira sus brazos mientras simula que los perros persiguen a las japonesitas.

― Unas bestias nos pelsiguennnnn….― Grita Miky

― ¡Ayulaaa…! ― Pide Tiky

― Ataquen chicos, ataquen… ― alienta el francés con una sonrisa.

Los tres salen de escena y entran por la puerta la Directora Helen, el profesor Sikowitz, Tori, Cat, Jade, Andre, Robbie, Rex, Beck y Sinjin todos con grandes maletas.

― Wow este hotel está increíble ― dice Tori muy animada.

― Esta mejor que mi remolque ― comenta Beck.

― Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan bien ― Llora Robbie.

― ¡Bebé!―le regaña Rex.

― ¡Disculpe señor, los pordioseros no son admitidos en este hotel! ― habla un guardia del hotel que sujeta a Sikowitz y lo arrastra hacia afuera.

― Yo tengo una reservación aquí, soy…―Gritaba el profesor mientras los alumnos solo lo veían

― Si claro de seguro lo pagará con su tarjeta dorada ― contesta el guardia mientras lo avienta hacia la calle.

― Oiga ese sujeto es nuestro profesor…― Defendió Tori.

― Si, él y nosotros tenemos reservaciones ― Continuo Andre.

― ¿Pueden volver a aventarlo? ― pregunto sonriente Jade.

― ¿No hay mariposas en este lugar?― cuestiono Cat con miedo y el guardia la mira de manera extraña.

**Después de un rato…**

― Aquí están las llaves de la habitaciones, todas son dobles para ustedes ― Anuncia Helen ― las chicas en un lado y los chicos en otro ― Regaña la directora y los mira significativamente.

― Yo con Cat ― pide rápidamente Jade.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... ella es mi amiga ― trata de discutir Tori.

― Porque a ti te odio y la otra no la conozco ― contesta Jade

― Entonces Tori compartirás habitación con la otra chica que no recuerdo su nombre ― Aclara Helen.

― ¿Y donde está mi compañera? ― pregunta la castaña.

― En USA vendrá mañana antes del ensayo ― aclara Sikowitz.

― Entonces ella tendrá una habitación para ella sola esta noche ― le ve el lado bueno Andre.

― A mi eso me daría miedo ― comenta Robbie.

― Pues si Tori quiere yo la acompaño ― Coquetea Rex.

― No sucederá ― le responde Tori.

― Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana... pero algún día me amarás ― Ríe Rex.

― Los dos raros compartirán cuarto ― ordena Helen.

― ¡Genial! ― festeja Sinjin.

― Eso significa que Andre y yo compartiremos ― añade Beck.

― El chico del cabello lindo es bueno en las deducciones ― alaba la directora.

― ¿Y donde dormiré yo? ― Pregunta Sikowitz.

― En el único cuarto que no tiene aire acondicionada ― responde Helen ― Aquí es su llave.

― "Buen Gandhi" ― Grita el maestro.

**Este no es un comercial es una pausa… Se que ando lenta con la historia y en ves de darles excusas tontas les diré que la razón es que mis ideas apenas se están acomodando así que paciencia…**

**Bueno ahora los dejo mientras me voy a darle un abrazo a mi mamá (ustedes también deberían hacerlo) y darle su regalo…**

**Y aunque yo no soy mamá si quisiera que me regalen un review con su opinión… :D**


	5. Capitulo V

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares mencionados no son invención mía (para mi mala suerte) sino de el genio de Dan… yo solo modifico e imagino tonterías y las escribo.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a :**_

_**Seddiette08**__**: Gracias por seguir gritando y claro trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible**___

_**Sabrynaseddie : Esta vez si aparecieron los dos comentarios :D ¡que bien!... y Lastima que no termines tu Crossover sería interesante leerlo ya que son escasos **_

_**midnight08**__** : **__** Si eso de estar casi a fuerzas es divertido… si algo amo de esta pareja es que se la pasan pelando y a pesar del todo están junto :D**_

_**ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER**__** : Gracias por tu comentario y espero lo sigas haciendo **_

_**SeDDieeIlove**__** : Si la verdad no hay muchos y me gustan las dos series mucho. **_

Los botones toman las maletas de los chicos y se las llevan a sus respectivos cuartos. La directora los sigue para saber donde están las habitaciones de todos los chicos junto con el profesor Sikowitz. Los chicos suben por el otro elevador.

Entra Nevel con sus guardaespaldas Demetri y E-von y se dirige al mostrador

― ¡Buenos días! ― dice arrogantemente Nevel

― Bienvenido señor ― Contesta cortésmente el encargado.

― Soy Nevel Papperman y tengo una reservación de parte de los premios iWeb ― Sigue comentando mientras se acomoda las mangas.

― Si aquí está tiene dos habitaciones dobles…

― Si me cambias una doble por una sencilla pero de las mejores le daré una buena crítica al hotel "Danwars" en ― Chantajeo Nevel al recepcionista.

― Ehhh…si claro señor aquí tiene una suite a su nombre ― le cambia la llave por debajo.

― Muchas gracias señor ― y se fue a lado de sus "amigos fuertotes"

― Aquí están la llave de su habitación doble ― Le da las llaves y ellos asienten ― ¿trajeron los que les ordene? ― Los guardaespaldas abrieron sus chaquetas sin que nadie más los viera y solo sonrieron ― ¡Muy Bien Chicos!

De las escaleras salen las dos japonesitas aun siendo correteadas por el francés y sus perros-títeres.

― Ayulaaaa ― Gritan ambas.

― Grrrr…Guau…Grrr ― le ladran y gruñen los títeres

― Tontas Niñas… ― Masculla Nevel

― Señor deje de molestar a las huéspedes ― Pide el guardia y él se retira indignado.

― Vámonos Poppy, Mommy está gente no se merece estar en nuestra presencia… Mejor es que vayamos a enseñar nuestro número…Olala ― se va el francés.

Nevel se va con sus guardaespaldas por el elevador y las japonesitas suben por el otro elevador. Cuando las puertas se cierran aparecen en la entrada Spencer, mas atrás Gibby y Carly platicando y hasta lo último a la señora Bensón con dos enormes maletas que apenas puede arrastrar.

― Iré a registrarnos ― Avisa Spencer que se va saltando hasta llegar con el recepcionista.

― Ya casi, ya casi, ya casi ― murmuraba Carly mientras peleaba con el teclado de su celular ― ¡Sí!, ¡Logre! ― Grito Carly y Gibby la miro raro ― jejeje ¡Tontos Zombies sabía que los vencería! ― Se vitoreaba la castaña mientras por la escalera bajaba Tori

― ¿Carly? ― Grito Tori.

― ¿Tori? ― contesto la castaña.

― ¡Ahhhh! ― gritaron ambas y saltaban mientras se abrazaban.

― ¿Pero como es que estás aquí?― pregunta la pequeña Shay.

― Mis compañeros y yo tenemos a cargo el último show de los Premios iWeb, además Jade es la encargada de organizar y programar en la entrega de los Premios, Sinjin y Robbie son los que se encargarán de los efectos especiales y mi amiga Cat es la linda Edecán que dará los trofeos ― Explicaba Tori con una sonrisa.

― Wow... Eso suena increíble

― Si es un gran espectáculo, Andre, Beck y yo bailaremos una gran coreografía… Estoy tan emocionada ― Celebra la chica de H.A.

― Ya quiero verlos

― Pues… Si quieres tú y tus amigos pueden venir a vernos mañana en el primer ensayo

― Si, claro, suena divertido

― Mira Carly lo que encontré debajo del mueble ― Gibby le enseña a Carly una ratonera que sostiene en la palma de la mano, mientras que las chicas la miran con asco ― ¡Huy Quesito!― Gib mete los dedos en la ratonera y esta le atrapa los dedos ― ¡Eso dolió!― dice con voz quebrada Gibby agacha su cabeza y se va arrastrando los pies.

― Hola chiquitinas ― grita Spencer.

― Spencer…― Grito la señora Benson algo enojada ―… Deja de brincar y mejor dime si ya estamos registrado.

― Sipy… Nos dieron 3 habitaciones dobles ― Explico Spence.

― Pues que bien…dame las llaves yo me quedaré con mi pequeño para que no le ocurra nada ― Insistió la señora Marissa que le arrebato las llaves de la mano.

― Ok. ― solo responde algo confundido Spencer.

― Iré a arreglar ese cuarto y a desinfectarlo antes que llegue mi Freddie ― La señora Benson entra al elevador con esfuerzo para empujar las maletas Spencer la quiere ayudar pero lo mira enojada y Spence desiste.

― Entonces yo me quedo con Gibby en una habitación y Sam y tú en la otra ― Ordena el mayor Shay.

― ¿Y?... Por cierto ¿Dónde está Sam y Freddie? ― Pregunto Tori.

― Llegarán en cualquier momento es que tomaron otro taxi― Aclara Carly algo nerviosa y misteriosa.

― ¿Tomaron? Yo vi que los empujaste…― Dijo Gibby pero Carly lo miro mal y el gordito mejor cerro la boca.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto Tori confundida.

― No le hagas caso― Intervino Carly.

― Gibby y yo mejor nos vamos a subir las maletas ― Dijo Spence.

― Hermano puedes subir la mía mientras espero a los chicos

― Claro, Gibby vámonos ― Ordena el mayo de los Shay.

― A la orden ― y ambos suben al elevador.

― Son divertidos ― Comenta Tori.

― No tanto ― Rio Carly

― Huy un mensaje es de mi hermana Trina ― Comenta Tori ― ¿Quiere saber en que habitación estoy? ― dice mientras entrecierra los ojos.

― Tal vez te va a enviar algo ― Comenta Carly

― Suena raro de ella….Pero le responderé antes de que me haga la vida imposible ― La castaña contesta el mensaje cierra el celular y lo mete a la bolsa de su pantalón.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ― Grita Carly con los ojos muy abiertos.

Por la puerta principal entran Freddie y Sam con la ropa rasgada y totalmente despeinados.

― ¿Qué les paso? ―dicen al unísono Tori y Carly.

― Esos locos fans… ― Dice Sam.

― Nos estaban esperando en la entrada del hotel… ―Continua Freddie.

― Y cuando bajamos del taxi…― sigue la rubia.

― Se nos echaron encima como locos… ― Hablo el castaño.

― ¡Por poco nos matan!― Gritan ambos.

― Wow… Eso si es loco ― Confiesa Tori.

― Lo bueno es que siempre traigo conmigo mis herramientas ― Sam enseña su mochila.

― ¡Sam! ― Regaño Carly

― Ya déjala Carly, si no hubiera sido por "sus herramientas" esos locos fans nos estarían matando ― apoyo Freddie.

― Pe... Pe... Pero esperen un momento ¿Cómo rayos se enteraron que ustedes vendrían? ― Intuyo Carly.

― No sé, creí que tú o Spencer habían mandado un Tweet ― Confeso Freddie

― Eso ya no importa mucho ahora, de seguro fue Gibby ya saben como es de raro ― Soltó Sam.

― ¡SEDDIE!, ¡SEDDIE!, ¡SEDDIE!, ¡SEDDIE! ― Se escucho los gritos de los fans desde afuera.

Los guardias cerraron la puerta y los chicos dieron dos pasos hacia atrás.

― Esos chicos dan miedo ― Confeso Tory y todos asintieron.

― ¡Tengo hambre! ― Dijo la rubia y tanto Carly como Freddie la miraron incrédulos ― ¿Qué? Ahuyentar fanáticos obsesivos me da hambre ― se justifico.

― Pues yo tengo algo para ti ― dice Tori y de su gran bolsa saca un enorme jamón.

― Te amooo ― Dice la rubia y corre a abrazar al jamón.

― Ella ama a su jamón ― Explica Carly.

― ¿Y porque le trajiste solo jamón a ella? ― Replica Freddie.

― Por qué le prometí que cuando la viera le daría uno…y sinceramente yo prefiero no conocer sus "herramientas".

― Ya deja de fastidiar a mi nueva amiga… ― La defiende Sam.

― ¡Yo no la estoy fastidiando! ― Respondio Freddie.

― Pues estas parado junto a ella eso es suficiente para que molestes ― le reta la rubia.

― ¡Oyeee! ― Grita indignado Freddie.

― Deja de gritarme ― lo desafío Sam.

― ¡Callense! ― Los regaña Shay con cara de fastidio y los dos se mantienen en silencio ― Nos permites un momento ― se disculpa con Tori y jala a ambos chicos hacia el otro lado ― ¿Qué les ocurre? ― pregunta exaltada.

― El empezó ― Respondió rápidamente Sam.

― ¿Qué?... No es cierto ― Trato de defenderse

― ¡Silencio! ― les volvió a ordenar Carly.

― Pero…

― ¡Shhh! ― dice a castaña y los dos no vuelven a hablar ― Se suponen que deben tratar de llevarse mejor y actuar como novios ― les hace notar ella y ambos solo suspiran resignados.

― Esta bien…. ― dice Sam arrastrando las palabras.

― Trataremos de llevarnos bien… ― siguió Freddie.

― Hasta que termine todo esto. ― Finalizo la rubia.

― Ok iré con Tori y ustedes vayan a dejar sus maletas, aquí están sus llaves ― Dice Carly y se va.

― Lleva mi maleta ― Ordena Sam.

― ¿Qué?...oye eso no es justo ― trato de protestar el castaño.

― Carly dijo que actuáramos como novios y un chico no deja que su novia cargue pesado así que deja de quejarte y lleva las maletas

― Esta bien ― Freddie toma ambas maleta y camina al ascensor.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―le pregunta la rubia.

― A subir las maletas

― Si esa cosa sirviera no te hubiera pedido que las llevara ― Miente Sam.

― ¿Y ahora que?

― Súbelas por las escaleras ― le dice la rubia con una sonrisa.

Sam se acerca a las castañas y Carly ve a Freddi subir con esfuerzo las escaleras con ambas maletas.

― ¿Por qué Freddie no subio por el elevador? ― pregunta Carly.

― Creo que quiere hacer ejercicio… por eso hasta me pidió mi maleta ― mintió Sam con una sonrisa maliciosa y Carly entrecierra los ojos como no creyéndole nada.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En el cuarto con Spencer y Gibby se ve dos enormes camas individuales elegantemente, con una mini nevera televisión de plasma, alfombra roja, una pequeña sala con mesitas

― Wow… Esto si que se ve caro ― Menciona Gibby que toca la televisión con cuidado aun con la ratonera en la mano.

― Si pero no la necesitaremos para entretenernos

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque haremos la escultura que dejamos pendiente

― ¿Cómo? Carly no dejo que metieras en la maleta los discos…

― ¡Aja!... pero yo le pedí a Calceto que cuando estuviéramos en el aeropuerto entrará al departamento y los empacarán todos y me los enviarán al hotel

― Eres un Genio Spen ― y le enseña los dos pulgares con uno atrapado en la ratonera.

― Déjame ayudarte ― Se ofrece Spencer y le trata de quitársela de los dedos ― ¡Ya esta! ― Grita y la deja en la mesita de centro.

Se escuchan que tocan la puerta y Spencer corre a abrir.

― Buenos días señor, esto es para usted ― El botón le señala una enorme caja

― ¡Sip! esa es mi caja ― dice totalmente emocionado ― ¡Adelante! ― Grita

Los botones meten la caja de madera enorme al cuarto y Spencer se frota las manos con mucho entusiasmo.

― Listo señor ― dice el joven y estira la mano para recibir una propina.

― ¡AH! Si claro ― Spencer revisa su bolsa y como no encuentra nada se dirige a la mesa ― ¡aquí tiene! ― Y le da al chico la ratonera.

El joven se va algo molesto pero no dice nada.

― ¡Hay que abrir la caja amigo! ― Dice Gibby eufórico.

Spencer saca de su maleta un pequeño desarmador y le da otro a su amigo. De repente se escucha algo dentro de la caja y los dos se acerca sigilosamente. Y sin que ninguno de los dos lo espere se escucha un…

― ¡ KIAI! ― Los dos salen corriendo atrás de un sillón como buenos cobardes, y ven como un puño sale de la caja.

― ¡OH POR DIOS! ― Gritan ambos con cara de asombro.

**Un comercial de nuevo ( ya se son muchos pero en fin es que hoy en día hay muchos productos que anunciar :D) Bueno mientras los difrutan pueden pensar en las respuestas de las siguientes preguntas**

**¿Quién esta en esa caja?...**

**¿Qué tramará Nevel?**

**¿Ganarán las japonesitas?**

**¿El francés tiene la vacuna contra la rabia?**

**¿Me dejaran sus respuestas en un reviews?**

**Buscaré las respuesta muy pronto jejeje**


	6. Capitulo VI

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares mencionados no son invención mía (para mi mala suerte) sino de el genio de Dan… yo solo modifico e imagino tonterías y las escribo.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a:**_

**Seddiette08: Aquí tienes el siguiente y espero te agrade.**

**SeDDieeIlove: ese par son unos verdaderos cobardes … y lo que van ha hacer en la última parte demostrarán que son algo más que torpes.**

**midnight08: Si ya se son adorables pero en este capitulo No hay mucho SEDDIE pero en los próximos se va a desarrollar más solo tangan paciencia.**

**SukkiIce99: espero te agrade este capitulo y que me diga que es lo que te agrado y que no esta bien… Victorious y iCarly forever…**

**Bloody Mary Fire: Tu review me asusto un poquito y como no quierotener ningún cargo de conciencia te dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

― ¡KIAI! ― Se vuelve a escuchar y ambos asoman la cabeza.

Se ve como dos puños rompen la tapa y sale…

― ¡Spencer encargaste una chica! ―pregunta Gibby asombrado y riendo.

― ¿Calceto me envió una chica en vez de mis discos?― reflexiona Spence.

Se abre la toma y se ve que de la caja sale TRINA VEGA.

― ¿Tori? ¿Tori? ¡Ustedes no son Tori! ― Hace notar la mayor de las Vega y ambos chicos niegan con la cabeza ― ¿En donde estoy?

― En el hotel Danwarp, ― Responde Spencer con los ojos abiertos.

Trina va hacia la puerta.

― ¿Esta no es la habitación 308? ― Pregunta Trina.

― NOU esta es la 208 ― Contesta Gibby.

Ella se marcha y los dos la siguen aun confundidos.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En el cuarto con Tori se ve dos enormes camas individuales elegantemente, con una mini nevera televisión de plasma, alfombra roja, una pequeña sala con mesitas muy parecida a la de Spencer y Gibby. Ella sube una maleta pequeña mientras sostiene su celular en la oreja sosteniéndolo con el hombro.

― Si mamá ya estoy en el hotel, está genial…mmm espérame alguien toca… ― ella se quita el celular y camino a la puerta ― Hola ― saluda a los chicos con gabardina.

― ¿Tori Vega? ― pregunta el joven.

― Sí

― Esto es para usted ― los encargados meten una enorme caja.

― ¡Gracias! ― el chico estira la mano para su propina y Tori solo le cierra la puerta sin prestarle atención ― ¿me enviaron algo?... no ¿y Trina?... ¿Se fue a un campamento?... ¿Qué? yo no repito lo que tu me dices…bueno tal vez si…mañana te marco…como que no puedo… Que te vas con papá a Hawái… ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? ― Mira el teléfono ― y mi mamá me colgó ― dice riendo y luego ve la caja ― mmm voy a revisarla…― Camina y ve la caja ―espera Tori… ¿y si es de Jade y te haya enviado algún bicho para que me mate? ― retrocede y patea la caja, se acerca para escuchar algo y nada.

― ¿Tori? ¿Tori? ― se escucha un grito.

― ¡Esa caja habla! ― deduce Tori pero luego escucha que el grito no viene de la caja sino del pasillo

― Esa voz es la de mi hermana. No, no puede ser ella esta en el otro lado ― dice Tori.

― ¡Es esta! ― Trina entra empujando la puerta como si nada.

― ¿Tú que haces aquí? ― pregunta totalmente despistada Tori.

― Visitando Inglaterra ― Trina se sienta en la cama muy quitada de la pena.

Tori al ve desconcertada y luego escucha algunas voces que la hace voltear a ver la puerta que sigue abierta.

― Esto pesa mucho ― se queja Spencer.

― Es que estas muy flacidito ― le contesto Gibby que empujaba la enorme caja junto con él.

― ¿Mi caja ponla ahí y llévense la otra? ― ordena Trina y los chicos se van.

― Esta pesa más ― se queja Spencer.

― Para la otra no le des de propina al encargado una ratonera ― reprocha Gibby.

― Eso no es normal ― Reflexiona Tori ― ¿y tu que haces aquí? ― pregunta Tori que vuelve a ver a su hermana.

― Como tu me dijiste que vendrías a Inglaterra y yo quería conocer Londres le pedí permisos a mis papás, ellos me lo dieron pero no el dinero y como no pude robarle de nuevo la tarjeta a mi padre, tuve que ingeniármelas para llegar ― responde Trina agachándose cerca de la caja y sacando una enorme maleta.

― Entonces te auto enviaste por correo desde Los Ángeles hasta Londres solo porque no tenias dinero para el boleto

― Aja ― responde sacando dos maletas más.

― Y les dijiste a mi padres que estarías en un campamento por una semana solo para que no te descubrieran

― Aja ― Volvió a responder sacando un bolsa pequeña con su laptop.

― ¿Y si no tienes dinero como vas a hospedarte? ― pregunta Tori viendo extrañamente todo lo que saca su hermana.

― Pues seré un polizón en tu cuarto ― responde despreocupadamente con su molesta voz.

― ¿Polizón? ¿Eso no es para los barcos? ― Trina solo se encogió de hombros ― y no pienses que te esconderé en mi habitación, así que lo mejor será que te renvíes de vuelta a casa ― Tori señalo la caja pero Trina se puso los audífonos en la oreja y siguió desempacando ―Trina entra ahí ― Orden la menor pero la otra la ignoró.

Entonces Tori la agarro de los pies y trata de meterla pero Trina se agarro fuertemente de la cama y después de muchas forcejeos, patadas y gritos Tori cayo rendida en el suelo y Trina se sentó triunfante en la cama aunque bastante fatigada.

― Trina debes irte yo no pienso tener problemas por tu culpa

― Solo escóndeme esta semana nadie se tiene que enterar ― suplico.

― No, No y No… además mi compañera de cuarto llega mañana así que mejor es que te vayas ― ordeno Tori al levantarse del piso.

― Esta bien, Esta bien, solo déjame dormir hoy aquí y mañana veo donde me puedo esconder ― dijo Trina levantando las manos.

― ¡Ah!… ¡No, No y No! ― grito Tori.

― Si no lo haces no te llevaré a la escuela nunca ― amenazo Trina

― No me importa

― Y jamás dejaré de cantar cuando estés cerca de mi ― Trina comenzó a bailar y a "cantar"― _YOU MIGHT BE CRAZYYYYY…_

― ¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate!, ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN TE QUEDAS AQUÍ SOLO NO VUELVAS A CANTAR ― grita Tori mientras se tapa las orejas y ve aterrada a su hermana ― ahora veré que siga escuchando ― Tori entra al baño.

― _HAVE I TOLD YOU LATELY THAT I LOVE YOUUUUUU?__…._ ― Canta Trina fuerte y se escucha un golpe en el baño.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

Al otro día en el living (Recepción en español) del hotel se ve a Jade bajando con Cat, Robbie y Sinjin.

― Mi hermano me dijo que las croquetas de perros saben igual a los dulces que traje de Yerba ― comento Cat.

― Eso es tan raro ― Contesta Sinjin.

― Si, igual de anormal que tengas como mejor amigo a un títere y que colecciones dientes de parientes incomodos de presidentes muertos ― suelta Jade cansada de oírlos.

― No le digas a Rex Títere ― Reclama Robbie.

― Hola chicos ― Saluda alegremente Tori que baja las escaleras.

― Hola ― Responden todos excepto Jade.

― Son tan aburridos ― Dice Jade.

― _Y me vuelve a la realidad ¡OOOOOH REALIDAD!_ ― Canta Andre mientras se abre las puertas del otro ascensor.

― Genial amigo ― Dice Beck viendo el celular.

― Tori, ya estamos listos ― avisa Carly que entra por un lado con Sam, Freddie, Gibby y Spencer.

― ¿Listos para que? ―Pregunta Jade.

― Es que las invite a que vieran el primer ensayo ― responde Tori con una sonrisa de lado y Jade solo gruñe.

― Ya están todos listos ― Grita Sikowitz.

― SÍÍÍ ― dice animadamente todos y salen de la recepción.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En un gran escenario se ven a varios chicos estirando y haciendo algunos pasos improvisados. Los alumnos de Hollywarts y el equipo de iCarly entran y los ven.

― Ellos son los alumnos que ayudarán en el baile del final son de la University Productions Artists que esta en la ciudad ― Explica Sikowitz.

― ¡Que bien! ― comenta Tori.

De la parte de atrás se ve que salen un joven apuesto (Matthew Underwood) aplaudiendo a los jóvenes que bailan.

― Genial chicos ― Festeja el joven castaño.

― Hola ― saluda el profesor.

― Hola ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ― pregunta levantando una ceja.

― Somos estudiantes de Hollywarts de Los Ángeles ― Explica Andre. El castaño brinca del escenario y se acerca para saludarlos.

― ¡Increíble! Soy Logan Reese ― saluda animosamente a todos.

― Yo soy Beck y ella es Jade, Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Rex y Sinjin ― los presenta y cada uno lo saluda.

― Y yo soy Sikowitz y me encantan los cocos ― contesta el maestro mientras saca un coco y empieza a bebérselo.

― Nosotros somos… ― Trata de hablar Carly.

― Son los chicos de iCarly ― interrumpe una joven (Erin Sanders) que sale detrás del telón ― Wow es genial que nos vayan a ayudar con el evento.

― No, Nosotros solo venimos a ver, No a Trabajar ― Responde Sam.

― Hay que lastima, bueno no importa me dan sus autógrafos ― pide la chica.

― Claro ― dice rápidamente Freddie ilusionado ― si ya sé, solo a ellas ― Carly y Sam se encogen de hombros y ríen.

― ¿Quién es ella? ― pregunta Robbie.

― Es linda no te interesa una cita conmigo ― coquetea Rex.

― Ha claro soy Quinn Pensky soy la encargada de las cámaras y el sonido…

― Y mi novia ― Responde Logan abrazándola y mirando de forma desafiante a Robbie.

― Aquí tienes los autógrafos ― menciona Carly para evitar que pase algo malo.

― Me podrían dar unos a nombre de Otis ― Pide Quinn.

― Tu hermanito menor ― Pregunta Sam.

― No es su alpaca ― Responde Logan.

― ¿Su alpaca? ― pregunta Spencer y Logan le enseña una foto de Quinn con su mascota.

― Definitivo todos los artistas son raros ― suelta Tori.

― Bueno y esas nenas son las que bailarán con nosotras ― Comenta Andre frotándose las manos al ver a dos rubias en el escenario.

― Si son muy buenas bailando ― Responde Logan coquetamente y Quinn lo golpea con el codo que lo deja sin aire.

― La directora llega en cinco minutos ― Avisa Cat.

― Entonces Robbie y yo empezaremos a ver las instalaciones ― Habla Sinjin.

― Loa acompaño chicos ― Pide Cat y se retiran.

― Bueno yo soy el encargado de dirigir el evento y se supone que uno de ustedes me ayudarán con el último espectáculo ― habla Logan.

― Así es Beck, Andre, y yo bailaremos… ― dice Tori.

― Y una chica que aun no llega pero estará pronto con nosotros ― completa Beck

― ¿Qué emoción! ― Suelta Jade con desanimo.

― ¿Tu también bailarás? ― Pregunta Quinn.

― No yo soy la que compuso la canción y he montado la coreografía, por lo que tendré que dirigir para que los patéticos que lo bailen no se vean tan mal y no de vergüenza cuando lo hagan ― contesta la chica con una mirada fría y arrastrando las palabras.

― Creo que mejor iré a ver las cámaras y las luces ― Avisa Quinn temiendo un poco a Jade.

― Eso suena divertido ― comenta Gibby y Spencer asiente con la cabeza mientras ríe.

― Pues si gustan me pueden acompañar ― Ánima la chica de lentes.

― Sip ― sueltan tanto Spencer y Gibby. Los tres caminan hasta detrás del escenario.

_**DESPUES DE UN RATO**_

Andre y Tori junto con Beck con una castaña y los otro cuatro chicos bailan en el escenario mientras que Jade y Logan los dirigen desde abajo, se ve a Carly, Sam y Freddie viéndolos alegremente y dos filas más atrás a Sikowitz y Helen muy contentos.

― Se ve genial ― Comenta Logan ― Debes de estar Feliz de que tu canción haya ganado ― sigue hablando Logan dirigiéndose a Jade.

― Yo odio estar feliz ― contesta la chica con seriedad y el chico mejor se retira un poco más atrás.

― Muy bien chicos cinco minutos ― grita Logan.

Tori, Andre y Beck bajan del escenario y caminan hacia Carly, Sam y Freddie mientras que los demás se quedan en el escenario sentados.

_**DESPUES DE UN RATO**_

Atrás del escenario se ve a Spencer, Gibby y Quinn caminando hacia algunos aparatos.

― ¿Qué les parece todo esto? ― Pregunta la chico de lentes.

― Es Increíble ― responde Spencer brincando.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― Cuestiona el gordito viendo una enorme esfera trasparente sostenida por una varilla que lo soporta.

― Eso es un quinnventos, se supone que en un obra un chico sueña que esta dentro de una burbuja y con esto lo simulamos ― explica Quinn.

― Eso es tan fabuloso ― dice Gibby mirándolo soñadoramente.

― Si quieres puedes entrar ― le aconseja.

― Y mi sueño será realidad ― presume Gibby.

Con la ayuda de una escalera pequeña Quiin abre un compartimiento y luego le da a Gibby un wikitoky para que se introduzca, cuando el ya esta adentro cierra el comportamiento.

― ¿Qué tal esta Gibboso? ― pregunta Spencer y ve que su amigo le habla pero no lo escucha.

― No te escuchará esta diseñado para que no se escuche nada externo, pero para que se comunique con nosotros lo puede hacer con esto ― le muestra el wikytoky y lo prende

― ¿Qué tal? ― pregunta Spence.

― Estoy en una burbuja ― contesta emocionadamente el castaño y empieza a dar pequeños pasos y la esfera empieza a moverse.

― Eres como el hámster que Carly nunca me dejará tener ― Grita Spencer.

El mayor de los Shay se recarga en la esfera y esta se suelta de sus soporte y Gibby empieza a rodar dentro de la esfera.

― **¡CUIDADOOOOO! ― **Gritan Spence y Quinn.

La esfera empieza a rodar hasta llegar al escenario donde aun se encuentran los cinco bailarines. Gibby choca contra ellos y los aplasta. La esfera cae hasta la primera fila donde se detiene y Gibby está dentro de ella de cabeza.

**Un nuevo comercial entra y yo espero sus reviws para ver sus opiniones y locuras…**


	7. Capitulo VII

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En el living del hotel se ve la señora Benson tejiendo y del ascensor sale Trina. La joven se siente a la lado de Marissa y toma el control con desanimo y se le ve cambiar varias veces de canal bufando con tristeza lo cual llama la atención de la madre de Freddie.

― ¿Qué te ocurre? ― dice algo preocupada la señora Benson

― Estoy muy aburrida ― responde Trina dejando caer su espalda en el sofá.

― Yo también mi Freddie no me puede acompañar y me da miedo salir sola ―confiesa Marissa.

― Si mi hermana tampoco me va ha hacer compañía ― se aflige Trina, dejándose caer de lado sobre el Sillón.

― Creo que hoy será un día largo

― Si ya lo creo…

― Si solo mi Freddie estuviera aquí iría a conocer las calles de Londres

― ¿Y donde está su Freddie?

― Fue a un ensayo privado y no permitieron ir porque no era del "equipo creativo" ― Dice molesta la señora Benson.

― Bueno mi hermana también tenía que ir a practicar una coreografía y cuando le pedí que si la acompañaba me grito que estaba prohibido llevar a extraños ― dijo Trina aun acostada en el sillón.

― Tal vez mi Freddie no quiso que lo acompañará porque lo avergonzaba ― pensó en voz alta la señora Benson.

― Si tal vez mi hermana no me soporta por ser algo molesta ― se sienta algo pensativa Trina.

― No claro que no ― dicen en unísono las dos riendo.

― Por supuesto que no somos insoportables ― dice Marissa.

― Y tanto su Freddie como mi Tori no nos mentirían para librase de nosotras ― a completa feliz Trina.

― Tengo una idea ― sugiere Marissa.

― ¿Cuál? ― Pregunta Trina viéndola con los ojos abiertos.

― Porque no vamos a conocer la ciudad juntas.

― Suena bien ― apoya Trina y las dos salen ― ¡Ahí vamos Londres! ― Comenta Trina bailando extrañamente mientras salen de la recepción.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En el escenario se ven a Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Logan y Quinn. En la primera fila a Carly, Spncer y Gibby.

― ¿Pero a quién se le ocurrió la idea de hacer girar a Gibby en la esfera redonda? ― Pregunto Carly enojada poniendo las manos en la cintura.

― A el solito ― Respondió Spencer con tono de niño chiquito.

― Si pero yo no… auch duele, duele… Spencer fue el que se recargo ― Explico Gibby sobándose el brazo.

― ¿Es que no los puedo dejar a ustedes dos solos sin que pase algo que involucre un incendio o un accidente? ― Reprocha la castaña.

―Perdón ― dicen al unísono y agachan la cabeza.

Dos filas más atrás se encuentran Sam y Freddie enfrente de una laptop.

― Debe ser azul ― dijo Freddie muy seguro.

― no seas un Nub. Debe de ser rojo ― contradijo Sam.

― Va a ser azul ― Insistió el castaño.

― No, va a ser rojo ― Grito Sam.

― Va a ser azul porque yo soy el que la va a diseñar ― dijo Freddie.

―"Va a ser azul porque yo soy el que la va a diseñar" ― Repitió Sam con mofa para molestar al castaño.

― No me remedes ― Dijo Freddie.

― "No me remedes" ― Volvió a repetir su frase.

― Pues va a ser azul porque lo dijo yo ― Menciono muy seguro Freddie.

― Va a ser rojo

― ¿Por qué crees que va a ser rojo?

― No se tal vez porque yo soy la creativa y tú un Nub

― Azul

― Rojo

― Que azul

― Que rojo

― Que azul

― Que rojo

― ¡YA CÁLLENSE! ― Gritaron Spencer, Gibby y Carly hartos de su discusión.

La castaña molesta va hacia donde están los dos sentados.

― ¿Y ahora porque rayos discuten? ― les dice señalándolos de manera amenazante.

― Freddie no me hace caso ― Dice de mal genio Sam.

― Yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que debemos hacer ― Responde el castaño.

― Tú no eres nadie para mandarme o decirme lo que tengo que hacer ― Contesta la rubia.

― ¿Pueden dejar de gritar y decirme porque están peleando? ― Ordena la castaña.

― Recuerdas que nos dijiste que debíamos hacer una sección acerca de SEDDIE en la página ― Comienza Freddie.

― Aja ― Responde Carly.

― Pues intento poner un fondo de color y Sam insiste que se ve mal con azul ― Continua el castaño.

― Claro que se ve mal, es mejor que sea Rojo ― Refuta la Rubia.

― Se ve mejor en Azul

― No se ve mejor en Rojo

― ¿Enserio? ― Habla Carly poniendo una mano en la cintura y con la otra los apunta ― Solo por eso pelean, por ver cual será el fondo de la página ― Les reclama Carly muy molesta.

― Carly dile a Fredward que se ve mejor en rojo ― Dijo Sam.

― No, la página no va a ser ni azul, ni roja ― aseguro Carly que le quito la computadora a Freddie se sentó en una silla y empezó a teclear y hacer algunas modificaciones.

― ¿Qué haces? ― Pregunto Freddie cruzados de brazos y asomándose a la computadora.

― Estoy poniendo de color morado el fondo ― Respondió Carly.

― ¿Morado? ― Preguntaron al unísono Sam y Freddie

― Si morado… en mi clases de pintura me enseñaron que si combinas azul y rojo se forma morado o purpura o violeta o como sea que se llame ese color ― Dijo Carly mientras veía la pantalla.

― ¿Clases de pintura? Si solo fuiste a una clase antes de que Spencer lo arruinara al iniciar la guerra de pintura con tu maestra ― Contesto Sam.

― Sí, sí lo que sea. No me interesa. Ahora dejen de discutir de una vez por todas ― Carly se levanta de su asiento y le entrego la laptop a Freddie ― Estoy hablando muy enserio ― amenazo la castaña mientras se marchaba hacia el escenario.

En el escenario suben Carly y mas atrás Spencer y Gibby empujándose uno al otro por miedo de los chicos.

― ¡Siento todo esto! ― Habla Carly apenada.

― Nosotros también ― Dice Spencer detrás de Gibby.

― No se preocupen chicos, fue un accidento ― Respondió Tori y todos asintieron.

― Es cierto esto no es culpa de ustedes ― Menciono Jade y todos voltearon a mirarla de manera extraña ― No me vean así, es verdad ― Dijo en tono obvio la pelinegra ― De hecho si alguien tuvo la culpa no son ellos sino de Tori ― Soltó con una sonrisa de lado.

― ¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué? Yo no hice nada ― Respondió Tori

― Mira lo de la estupidez de ellos es normal y cualquiera se daría cuenta que son tan torpes que fácilmente pueden incendiar el teatro si les dieras una caja de cerillos ― Contesto ella.

― Eso es una gran mentira ― Dijo Spencer pero al ver la cara de Carly se quedo callado ― Bueno tal vez si.

― Pero yo no hice nada… Estaba bailando con Andre ― Contesto Tori.

― Yo soy testigo de eso ― aseguro Andre alzando la mano.

― Ya lo se, yo estaba enfrente sino lo recuerdan. Aun así tu tuviste la culpa por invitar a personas torpes al primer ensayo ― Dijo Jade poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura.

― Bueno tal vez si tengo tantita culpa ― se retira dos pasos Tori.

― Si la verdad ellos son algo torpes y Tori los invito pero no lo hizo con mala intención ― La defendió Beck.

Jade lo ve de manera mala y entra Sikowitz junto con Helen.

― Miren ahí viene la Directora con Sikowitz ― anuncia Cat señalándolos con el dedo.

― ¿Cómo están los chicos? ― Pregunta Robbie.

― No están tan mal ―Responde el maestro.

― ¿Podrán bailar? ― Pregunta Logan que llega corriendo.

― Si claro ― Responde Helen y todos sonríen aliviados.

― ¿Cuándo vendrán a los ensayos? ― Pregunta Beck metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

― ¿De que hablas? ― Pregunta el profesor.

― De los ensayos, para montar la coreografía y todo lo demás ― Contesta Tori

― Ellos no van a poder venir a ensayar ― Dice Helen.

― Pero usted acaba de decir que van a poder bailar ― Les hace notar Andre.

― Ahhh si…. Claro que podrán bailar… ― Se queda callado y todos lo miran seriamente

― ¿Y? ― Pregunta Tori desesperada al ver que el maestro se queda divagando.

― Ahhh si bueno podrán bailar pero hasta dentro de dos meses ― Dice con simpleza.

― ¿Qué? ― Gritan Todos asustando a Sikowitz

― Pero eso no puede ser. La presentación es el sábado. No podemos presentarnos solo tres de los ocho ― Menciona Tori.

― Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando ― repite Logan dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

― Cálmate Logan, no creo que sea para que te pongas así ― Le dice Quinn.

― Quinn esto es muy grave ― reclama Logan agarrándose el cabello ― Saben cuantas personas van a ver la entrega de premios

― No se tal vez como unos dos o tres millones ― Responde Carly.

― No. Este año los premios tienen publicidad por todos lados, la mayoría de canales importantes como Nickelodeon los van a trasmitir en vivo, sin contar que todas las páginas que están nominadas también podrán pasar en línea la entrega. Según los que expertos más de dos billones de personas nos verán alrededor del mundo ― Explico yo todos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir.

― Eso es un enorme ojo ― Dijo Tori.

― Pero aun así no veo porque te alteras tanto hermano ― Contesto Andre.

― Si solo es cuestión de contratar a otros chicos y ya ― dijo Beck.

― No, no podemos. Primero porque esos chicos nos demandarán y nos quitarán dinero que evitará la contratación de otros buenos elementos. Además la mayoría son del asco ya que muchos de aquí tienen contrato con los "juegos olímpicos" ― Dice Logan aun dando vueltas.

― Eso significa que el último show se debe cancelar ― dice con miedo Cat.

― ¡No! ― Gritan Helen asustando a Cat ― eso no puede cancelarse de lo contrario la escuela deberá devolver el dinero que hemos gastado por venir a Londres.

― Ese no nos afecta mucho ― Dice Robbie.

― Este chico afro no entiende nada, la escuela no tiene tantos fondos lo que harían que me despedirían pero antes de que eso suceda habrá un títere y siete chicos expulsados de Hollywarts ― Los amenaza y todos se miran unos a otros.

― Nos expulsará solo por eso… Nosotros podemos ver la manera de pagar nuestros viajas y no habría problema ― Soluciono Andre.

― La directora se refiere que no solo pagaría su viaje sino también a la cancelación del artista y todo los gastos que generen al no realizar el último show ― Explico Logan ya sentado al borde del escenario.

― Entonces se supone que debemos buscar cinco bailarines buenos que no nos cobren casi nada, que se aprendan la coreografía y todo el montaje en menos de una semana o de lo contrario nos demandarán y expulsarán de la escuela ― Resume Tori.

― Si eso mismo ― Dijo Helen.

― Y usted no nos ayudará ― Pidió Andre.

― Eso no es asunto mio ― Contesto la directora retirándose y detrás de ella el Profesor.

― Eso no es justo ― Menciono Sinjin poniendo música triste.

― Mi padre no estará muy contento con todo esto ― Susurra Logan.

― Como si me importara que tu padre se decepcione de ti ― Comenta con amargura Jade.

― Pues tal vez debería ya que el es el productor de todo esto ― Contesto Logan y Quinn le puso una mano en su hombro para evitar que se levantara

― ¿Enserio? ― Pregunto Tori, Quinn solo asiente.

― El debe ser casi como Joe Catania ― Menciona Spencer.

― No, pero casi mi padre es Michael Resse.

― El es él productor de GENEROS EN GUERRA ― Dijo Carly.

― ¿Me puedes conseguir su autógrafo? ― Pide Robbie ilusionado a lo que Jade tomo a Rex lo avienta por los asientos y este sale corriendo para ir a buscarlo.

― Bueno y… si Jade y Logan toman el lugar de algunos bailarines solo les haría falta tres ― Reflexiona Carly lo que hace que Tori vea a Jade poner muy mala cara y Logan sonreír.

― Eso es una idea increíble ― dijo Tori.

― Solo porque no quiero estar expulsada de la escuela lo haré ― Aseguro Jade con las manos en la cintura seriamente.

― Solo será cuestión de buscar los otros tres y tal vez esto se pueda rescatar ― Comento Beck.

― Mi hermanita sabe cantar y bailar ― Presumió Spencer Gibby lo apoyo levantando ambos dedos.

― ¡Spencer!― regaño Carly.

― ¿Eso es verdad? ― Pregunto Tori.

― Este… un poco no es que cante como una Rockstar pero creo que si ― dice con miedo Carly.

― Podría ser tu pareja Logan y Jade bailaría con el chico de la chaqueta ― opina Quinn a lo que se escucha un suspiro de fastidio de la pelinegra.

― Solo faltaría una pareja más para evitar que me expulsen ― Dijo Cat con una risa tímida ― Yo no quiero que me expulsen ― empieza a llorar y Tori la abraza.

― ¿Alguien que conozca a dos bailarines? ― Opina Beck.

Todos están pensando cuando unos gritos los hacen voltear al escuchar unos gritos

― Eres un Nub que debe ser cuadros ― Exigía Sam

― No so un Nub, y ya te dije que debe ser rayas ― Reclamaba Freddie.

― Tonto

― Infantil

― ¿Infantil yo? Pues mira lo que te hace esta infantil ― Sam le da un manazo en la mano a Freddie que Grita.

― Eso dolió

― Ese era el punto. Ahora deja de decir tonterías y pon cuadros

― No lo hare

― Pues entonces ya verás ― amenazo la rubia con el dedo.

Carly voltea a ver a los chicos y luego ve a Tori con una sonrisa.

― Conozco a una chica que sabe bailar muy bien y que además tiene un novio que no le dirá que no cuando le pida que la acompañe ― Dijo Carly con una sonrisa malévola cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿no creo que quieran? ― Opino Spencer.

― Oh claro que aceptarán ― Aseguro Carly divertida.

Después de un rato se ve a los chicos en el escenario de mala gana en especial Jade ya que baila con Beck y Sam con Freddie.

― ¿No se por qué siempre tiene que convencerme Carly? ― Murmuraba Sam.

― Mientras ella tenga los boletos te podrá convencer ― Dijo Freddie.

― Pues yo por lo menos voy a ganar algo, en cambio tu te conformarás con la paliza que te de después de todo esto ― Contesto Sam con una sonrisa que al castaño le hizo abrir los ojos de puro miedo.

― ¡DEJEN DE ESTAR HABLANDO Y PONGANSE MEJOR EN POSICIÓN! ― Grito Jade y todos empezaron a subir al escenario.

En el escenario se ven algunos pasos de los chicos mientras que Sinjin juega con las luces, y Quinn le enseña a Spencer y Gibby el movimiento que hace las cámaras de los chicos en ipan-pear.

―Eso es todo por hoy ― anuncio Logan y todos rápidamente se sentaron en el suelo exhaustos.

― Estoy en verdad cansada ― Dijo Carly acostada en el suelo.

― La verdad lo hiciste bien, solo ensaya lo que te dije y pronto te saldrá perfecto ― animo Logan que luego camino hacia la rubia y el castaño que se encontraban sentados después del ensayo.

― Wow Sam bailas increíble ― La felicito Reese

― Bueno en realidad es por Freddie ― Dijo con simpleza a lo que el castaño frunció el ceño con confusión ― porque a lado de él hasta Gibby baila bien ― dijo con una sonrisa y en tono de broma.

― Hey ― Grito el gordito algo molesto.

― Oye ― Exclamo el castaño al insulto

― ¿Qué? Es verdad ― Señala ella y luego se levanta para ser seguida de Logan y de Quinn.

Mas abajo Beck y Andre toman agua cuando este último le comenta algo a su amigo.

―No se pero creo que esos chicos pelean más que Jade y Tori ― Hace notar Andre.

― Si creo que tienes razón ― Contesta Beck.

―…Muchas gracias lo tendré en cuenta ― Responde Sam a Logan y camina directo a Beck que ya está solo ― Hola chico ― Saluda animosamente alargando la o.

― Hola bailarina ― Contesta el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado.

― Oye acerca de lo que me encargaste dice mi primo que regresando se puede comunicar contigo para que se pongan ya sabes… de acuerdo ― le dice susurrando esto último.

― Ok, Muchas Gracias ― Dice poniéndole una mano adelante para evitar que alguien los escuche.

― Oye una pregunta… ¿Tú tienes licencia de conducir… ya sabes legal? ― Pregunta la rubia con naturalidad.

― Eh… si tengo una licencia de manejo legal ― Responde algo confundido.

― Excelente… ¿Me puedes hacer un favor ― Pide Sam y se acerca a su oído para decírselo en secreto mientras que Beck solo ríe de lo que le cuenta.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En el living del hotel se ve a Carly algo impaciente sentada en un sillón.

― ¿Qué te ocurre hermanita? ― Pregunta Spence.

― Estoy algo nerviosa ni Sam ni Freddie llegan y dentro de cinco minutos llegaran los de la entrevista ― Responde la castaña.

― ¿Y por qué no les marcas? ― Sugiere Spencer.

― Ya lo intente pero Freddie no contesta y Sam dejo su celular ― le dice enseñándole el teléfono en la mano.

― ¡Hola! ― Saluda el castaño y Carly lo mira de mala forma.

― ¡Freddie llegas tarde! ― Grita la castaña.

― Ya lo se, es que ya sabes como es Jade que me hizo quedarme hasta que me saliera bien todos los pasos…esa niña es algo perturbadora ― Confiesa al recordar algo que lo hace temblar.

― No me interesa, sabes que hoy es la última entrevista y que no quiero alterarme pero tu y Sam se las arreglan para que me enoje ― Regaña Carly.

― ¿Sam no ha llegado?

― No esa niña me va a escuchar ― Habla para si misma en ese instante el celular de Sam empieza a vibrar y Carly lo mira confundida ― ¿Número Privado? ― se pregunta en voz alta.

― A lo mejor es Sam ― Le hace notar el castaño y Carly asiente.

― Bueno… ¿Director Franklin?... No, no soy Sam soy Carly dejo su celular… ― Contestaba la castaña ―… Si claro yo le dijo… Hasta luego ― Dice Carly muy confusa y con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Para que quiere el Director Franklin hablar con Sam? ― Pregunta Freddie.

― No le entendí mucho pero…

― ¡Hola chicos! ― Grita una rubia entrando como si nada.

― Vaya hasta que llegas ― Reclama la castaña.

― Disculpa fue mi culpa ― Responde Beck que entra detrás de Sam ― Había algo de trafico.

― Ya no importa, ten Sam lo dejaste en la habitación ― la castaña le entrega el peraphone a la rubia.

― Wow ese el nuevo iperaphone 5.0 ― Nota el pelinegro.

― Si Kevin me lo envió hace una semana pero saldrá hasta la venta dentro de dos meses ― Explica la rubia.

― ¿Kevin? El chico de la tienda y porque te envió el nuevo iperaphone a ti ― Pregunta Freddie.

― Eh… No se tal vez porque le enseñe como debe vender más ― Contesta Sam.

― No empiecen a discutir ― dice Carly y ambos ruedan los ojos y cruzan los brazos.

― Yo mejor me voy ― avisa Beck y entra al ascensor.

― Nos vemos al rato ― Se despide Sam.

― Sam ven para acá, desde hace como cuatro días sales todos los días temprano con ese chico y si se te olvida tú se supone que tienes un novio ― Carly señala a Freddie que no dice nada y solo asiente.

― No te pongas así solo hemos ido a conocer Londres además no sale Sam sino una castaña ― Sam saca de su mochila una peluca castaña y unos lentes obscuros que se los pone para mostrarle a su amiga su disfraz ― ves… y yo siempre llego a tiempo y luego vamos a ensayar lo de la coreografía con los chicos sin quejarme mucho… ― Responde la rubia quitándose las cosas y encogiéndose de hombros.

― Esta bien, Esta bien… ahora lo mejor es repasar lo que haremos ― Dice la castaña.

― ¿Crees que sea necesario?... ya lo hemos hecho como diez veces antes ― Contesta Freddie pero al ver que Carly lo mira seriamente se cruza de manos y empieza a ensayar ― Mi novia es Sam, tenemos tres meses saliendo de escondidas y lo hicimos para evitar que los fans se enojarán con nosotros , nos queremos muchos, a ella le gusta comer y a mi la tecnología, esperamos ganar en la categoría de mejor pareja porque estoy seguro que somos los novios más felices ― Termina su discurso mientras que Carly sonríe.

― Tú turno Sam ― ella solo rueda los ojos y empieza.

― No golpes, no insultos y no apodos… ― Dice simplemente y la castaña asiente ―... hasta que entremos al ascensor ― termina Sam y Carly se pones sus mano en la cara.

― No hay remedio contigo ― Dice resignada Carly.

De la puerta entra una señora rubia con algunos camarógrafos que rápidamente camina hacia los chicos.

― ¡Hola chicos!... soy Jennifer y vengo para hacerles una entrevista ― Se presenta la joven.

― ¡Qué bien!― Contesta la rubia con sarcasmo.

― No le haga caso es que ya sabe como es ― La defiende Carly y la mira para que ella se mantenga en silencio.

― Entonces iniciemos ― ella señala a sus camarógrafos donde colocarse y corren a ubicarse ella se sienta en un sillón individual mientras Carly seguida por Sam y al final Freddie toman el asiento de a lado.

La chica hace algunas preguntas mientras que se ven como responde y ríen hasta que dice algo que deja a los chicos sorprendidos.

―…Y bueno ya todo sabemos que iCarly esta nominados en cinco categorías en los premios iWeb pero la que nos llamo mucha la atención es la última acerca de su relación entre dos de sus integrantes… claro me refiero a Sam y Freddie la co-conductora del programa y el director técnico del mismo… ― Comenta la joven y los chicos se toman la mano mientras sonríen ― …ya sabemos que tiene más de tres meses juntos pero que recién se han dejado ver como una pareja pública, así que antes de despedirnos les pido que me den la exclusiva de darse un beso para las personas que nos sintonizan.

Cuando la periodista pide esto Sam y Freddie se ponen algo nerviosos y Carly asiente frenéticamente. Así que Sam trata de evitar.

― No creo que sea necesario ― Opina ella.

― ¿Por qué no? Solo será un beso para nuestros televidentes ― Contesta Jennifer y la cámara se acerca a los chicos.

Carly menea su cabeza de lado y la mira seriamente a ambos chicos así que Freddie se menea a un lado y queda de enfrente al rostro, la cámara amplia su toma y se ven ambos rostros Sam cierra los ojos y luego hace lo mismo Freddie y…


	8. Capitulo VIII

― No creo que sea necesario ― Opina ella.

― ¿Por qué no? Solo será un beso para nuestros televidentes ― Contesta Jennifer y la cámara se acerca a los chicos.

Carly menea su cabeza de lado y la mira seriamente a ambos chicos así que Freddie se menea a un lado y queda de enfrente al rostro, la cámara amplia su toma y se ven ambos rostros Sam cierra los ojos y luego hace lo mismo Freddie y…

― ¡FUEGO! ― Grita Spencer que agita su banjo de un lado a otro en llamas arrojándolo y cayendo en un de los sillones lo que hace que se prenda todo rápidamente.

― ¡Todos salgan! ― Grita Carly. Todos los demás corren hacia la salida.

_**DESPUES DE UN RATO**_

Spencer habla con un bombero junto con Freddie.

― ¿Cómo fue que se prendió su banjo? ― Preguntaba el bombero.

― No se yo solo estaba tocando una cancioncita y de repente se prendió ― Explica Spence.

― Eso es imposible ― Responde el bombero.

― Créame que con él todo es posible ― Dice Freddie ― Una vez solo tico una campanilla y se prendió, y otra vez estaba con unos patines y de la nada salieron enormes llamas y otra vez incendio el cuartel de bomberos de Seattle de menos de un día…

― Basta ya ― Grito Spencer algo apenado.

― ¿Eso es cierto? ― Pregunta intrigado el Bombero.

― Eh…. Técnicamente si… ― Contesta el Shay.

― No se le ocurra acercarse a nuestro cuartel ― Dice seriamente ― ¿Escuchaste esto John? ― pregunta el bombero a uno que se les une.

― Si estos Americanos son tan complicados ― Responde.

― Recuerdas el accidente de la mañana en el Centro Comercial donde la "Loca Americana Castaña" golpeo a un guardia ― Le recuerda a su compañero.

― Tontos Americanos ― Responde el primero y Freddie ve hacia donde esta Carly y Sam hablando.

― Yo no sé nada ― Grita el chico y sale corriendo.

― ¿Ves? Todos son Complicados y Raros ― Asegura el primer bombero.

En eso sale la señora Benson con un traje de karate haciendo movimientos torpes y gritos extraños.

Mientras que Sam y Carly hablan por las escaleras.

― Por primera vez me alegro que Spencer sea tan torpe con el fuego ― Dice la Rubia.

― Creo que se han salvado por poco ― Asegura la castaña.

― Esa loca periodista no se como se le ocurrió esa tonta idea.

― Ya no importa, ahora lo mejor es que olvidemos esto.

― ¿Lista Sam? ― Pregunta Beck que llega a lado de la rubia que solo asiente.

― ¿A dónde van? ― Cuestiona Carly.

― Sikowitz quiere que vayamos a recoger el vestuario y otras cosas ― Contesta Sam.

― ¿Y el ensayo? ― Cuestiona de nuevo la castaña.

― No te preocupes estaremos ahí para recoger las cosas ― Asegura Beck y se va con Sam hacia la puerta.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En el escenario se ven a Sam y Beck riendo y platicando.

― Eso suena divertido ― Dice el pelinegro.

― Si…y vaya que lo es…

― Oyes cambiando de tema creo que deberíamos ensayar mientras ellos llegan.

― Suena bien ― Asegura Sam que se levanta y Beck pone un pequeño reloj en el escenario para cronometrar el tiempo.

― ¿Lista?

― Mamá nació lista

Ellos empiezan bailar mientras que detrás del escenario se ve a Jade seguido por Freddie y más atrás Carly junto con Logan y hasta el final Tori y Andre.

― Según ella tiene una amiga que le enseña esgrima ― Reía Tori.

― ¿Si como no? ― Contesta Andrea aguantándose la carcajada.

― Y hoy en la mañana consiguió un florete y una mascara de seguridad y se puso a según ella a ensayar algunos "movimientos".

― ¿en serio?

― Aja… y rompió una lámpara…

En el escenario Sam y Beck bailan juntos.

― ¡Excelente! ― Comenta Beck al darle vueltas a la rubia que ríe divertida.

― Tu no lo haces tan mal ― Le contesta.

De repente ambos se quedan enfrente uno del otro. Mientras que Jade y Freddie se paran detrás del escenario para ver a esos dos sin hacer ruido para no llamar la atención.

― ¡Eres muy linda!― Dice Beck y Sam da dos pasos hacia atrás.

― Wow, wow, wow eso no esta bien ― Contesta la rubia.

― ¿De que hablas?

― No puedes coquetear conmigo, recuerda solo somos amigos

― Se que puedo parecer precipitado pero se que entre tú y yo hay algo más ¿o me dirás que miento? ― Sam se queda callada y Beck se acerca a ella ― Tu sientes algo por mi al igual que yo.

― Esto está muy mal, muy, muy mal. Si se te ha olvidado yo tengo novio.

― Sabes perfectamente que eso lo haces por obligación, él no te quiere y tu tampoco. Así que dejemos de fingir que es importante… no ves lo que hay entre nosotros… ― el se acerca un poco más hasta quedar de enfrente y de forma clara y fuerte le dice algo que nadie espera ― Te Amo ― y sus brazos los pone en sus hombros y ambos se acercan para besarse.

Jade no soporta y avienta furiosa su mochila haciendo que ellos la volteen a ver y se separarán.

― No se te ocurra acercarte a Mi Beck ― Reclama la pelinegra que se abalanza sobre la rubia con mucha furia.

Ambas se toman del cabello y caen en el piso. Ella empiezan a rodar hasta el borde del escenario donde aun forcejeando caen de él. Los chicos bajan rápidamente mientras que Jade y Sam siguen jaloneándose el pelo, hasta que Sam levanta a Jade con un patada en su estomago haciéndola caer sobre su espalda.

Ambas se levanta para continuar la pelea pero Andre y Freddie sujetan con todas sus fuerzas a Jade mientras que Logan Y Beck se ponen enfrente de Sam para protegerla.

― Primero Tori y luego ella ― Reclama enojada Jade que frustrada se quita el cabello de la cara y sale corriendo hacia detrás del escenario.

― Siento todo esto ― Dice Sam que también corre pero hacia la salida.

― ¡Sam, Sam, Espérame, Sam! ― Grita Carly que sale detrás de ella.

Beck se queda en silencio y Tori lo mira apenada.

― Hablare con Jade ― Avisa y se dirige hacia atrás.

― Asegúrate que no traiga tijeras ― Advierte Andre.

Beck se acomoda el cabello algo cohibido y Freddie se queda mirándolo entre confundido y enojado pero no le dice nada.

― Creo que mejor me voy ― Avisa Benson que se va.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En el Living se ve que entra Sam seguida por la castaña.

― Sam, Sam ― Grita Carly.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Qué que quiero? ¿Enserio todavía preguntas?... ¡Quiero que me expliques que fue todo eso! ― Exige la castaña.

― Yo… no se que decir

― Claro, ahora no sabes que decir… pues yo si se lo que vi y ahora lo entiendo todo.

― ¿Qué?

― Si en la mañana tu celular empezó a sonar yo conteste pensando que eras tú pero no, claro que no eras tú era el Director Franklin y me dijo algo sobre que "tus papeles de Traslado están listos" ― Sam abre los ojos con sorpresa y trata de decir algo pero no puede ― No me intentes mentir, si pensabas cambiarte a su escuela me lo hubieras dicho siquiera, no dudo que te acepten en Holliwarts eres linda, divertida, cantas y bailas muy bien encajarías perfecto, pero porque no me dijiste nada de tu relación con Beck y que pensabas trasladarte ― Pide Carly.

― Lo que sucedió con Beck hace rato en ningún momento fue planeado, ni nada por el estilo. Solo era… ― Sam se queda callada por un minuto hasta que continua ― solo fue un accidente que nunca debieron haber escuchado y lo de la escuela si te hace sentir bien no me trasladaré jamás a ella ― Grita esto último mientras sale corriendo hacia las escaleras.

― Sam espérame…No hemos acabado… ¡Sam! ¡Sam!― Grita Carly que sube corriendo las escaleras.

_**DESPUES DE UN RATO**_

Sam sentada en el sillón con una raqueta y una pelota de pimpón jugando sola. De la puerta principal entra Josh y Mindy que entran tomados de la mano.

― ¡Buenas Noches! ― Saluda Mindy al recepcionista.

― ¡Buenas Noches señorita! ― Contesta cortésmente

― Hola ― Dice Josh con una sonrisa pero el encargado lo ignora.

― Tenemos unas reservaciones ― Da a conocer Mindy.

― Por supuesto… sus nombres

― Mindy Crenshaw y Josh Nickols de San Diego.

― Si claro, aquí están, su habitación ― Refiriendo se a Mindy ― Esta a lado de la de sus padres y la del joven esta en la quinta planta ― le entrega la llave a Josh.

― Debe haber un error… Yo reserve una Suite ― Reclama.

― No señor aquí esta usted reservo una habitación doble ― le enseña la computadora y Josh lo verifica.

― Yo quiero una Suite ― Pide golpeando la barra y Mindy al ver que el encargado se pone serio toma de la mano a su novio y lo lleva a la estancia.

― ¡Josh!― Grita Mindy.

― Yo quiero mi Suite con mi Jacuzzi ― Pide dando pataletas su novio y ella ríe.

― Josh solo tranquilízate ― Pide su novia y el se calma pero pone cara de niño regañado.

De la nada una pelota sale volando pegándole en el ojo a Josh.

― ¡Ah! ― Grita él.

― ¡Ops! ― Dice Sam que se acerca a ellos.

― ¿Eso que fue? ― Pregunta el castaño.

― Eh… creo que tu cabeza se interpuso en la trayectoria de mi pelota ― Contesta la rubia.

― ¿Enserio? ― Pregunta sarcásticamente el chico.

― ¡Josh! ― Dice dulcemente Mindy.

― No importa ― Dice Sam ― Mi pelota esta bien y lo demás me da igual.

― Pues creo que tu ojo no esta tan bien ― Comenta Mindy que le revisa el ojo.

― Oyes tu eres Sam ¿verdad? ― Pregunta el chico tapándose el ojo con una mano.

― No sé, depende de para qué y quién pregunte ― Contesta la rubia mirándolo fijamente.

― Si tú eres la de iCarly. Nosotros somos Josh y Mindy. Mi hermana Megan es una gran admiradora de tu programa...

― Pero sobre todo de ti. Todas las bromas que hacen en su show ellas las usa en contra de sus hermanos. Una vez al ver que explotes le pantalón de Freddie ella se las ingenio para meter una pequeña bomba automática de aire comprimido en la ropa de Josh y en medio de la clase de Matemáticas su pantalón empezó a inflase y ¡Puff! ― Mindy extiende sus dedos mientras que ríe ― fue algo tan gracioso.

― No tanto cuanto tu eres el que esta en medio del salón con ropa interior o cuando te quedas sin cejas por una canasta de dulces explosivas ― Finaliza el chico.

― Ella debe ser tan genial ― Alaga Sam.

― ¿Ustedes están aquí por la entrega de premios? ― Pregunta la novia de Josh.

― Si.

― Nosotros iremos mañana a la entrega ― Informa el chico.

― ¿Tienen algún programa?― Cuestiona la rubia aventando la pelota en el suelo una y otra vez.

― No, solo somos espectadores ― Contesta Mindy y su celular empieza a sonar ― Mis papas quiere que suba a verlos ― Informa la chica y su novio asiente.

― Nos vemos luego ― se despide Josh alzando la mano y se van hacia el elevador.

― Si tienes suerte ― Dice la rubia con una sonrisa jugando con su pelota.

Del elevador sale Freddie y Josh con Mindy entran en el.

― ¿Qué haces? ― Pregunta el castaño.

― Estoy jugando con mi pelota ― Contesta la rubia.

― ¿Por qué no estas en tu habitación?... ya es tarde.

― Espero a que Carly se duerma para entrar.

― Así que te escondes de ella.

― No me escondo, solo la evito a ella y sus regaños ― Contesta tomando la raqueta y avienta la pelota hacia la barra que golpea en la frente al recepcionista que cae desmayado.

― ¡Creo que le dolerá la cabeza cuando se despierte! ― Dice Freddie riendo.

― Tenía una cámara por eso lo hice ― Dice seriamente Sam que se siente en un extremo del sillón.

― Se que te molesta todo esto… Pero creo que a partir de mañana todo volverá a la normalidad y podrás salir con quien desees ― Freddie se sienta en el otro extremo del sillón mirándola.

― Al igual que tu ― Le hace notar Sam.

Lo dos se quedan callado sin decir nada en absoluto hasta que Freddie vuelve a romper el silencio.

― ¿Así que piensas trasladarte a Los Ángeles?

― ¿Te lo conto Carly? ― él solo asiente ― ya le dije a Carly que no entraré a esa Escuela ― Contesta mirando el suelo.

― Pues ella esta segura que le mientes… ¿Por qué?

― ¿Por qué? ¿Que?

― ¿Por qué pensabas transferirte?

― Si piensa al igual que Carly que solo es por Beck estas muy equivocado…

― Entonces…

― Bueno tú y Carly son chicos honorarios y todo eso. Yo en cambio soy algo que apenas pasa en los exámenes. Ustedes entraran a una gran Universidad rápidamente en cambio yo no pienso entrar en una, ya sabes como odio la escuela. Pero esta puede que no la odie tanto, haría lo que me gusta bailar y cantar, sin tanto que aprender. Es una gran oportunidad.

― Y que hay de tú mamá, de Spencer, de Gibby, de Carly, de mi y del programa.

― Sobrevivirían sin mi, además en el programa tu o Gibby podrían acompañarían a Carly ni que fuera tan difícil ― Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

― Entonces piensas entrar en Holliwarts.

― No claro que no. Le prometí a Carly no hacerlo y no lo haré.

Freddie ríe y mira su celular.

― Creo que debo irme mi madre me hablará en cualquier rato histéricamente si no estoy en la habitación ― Informa mientras se levanta.

― ¿Freddie?

― ¡Si!

― No te preocupes te aseguro que cuando estés en Seattle todo estará mejor de lo que está ahora.

― ¿A que te refieres?

― Lo enteras luego ― Ella se levanta y camina hacia el otro elevador.

Cada uno entra en el elevador. Freddie mete sus pulgares en las bolsas de su pantalón y se recarga algo confundido en el ascensor. Sam en cambio toma su celular y marca.

― ¿Mamá?... Estoy segura… ― El ascensor se cierra y todo se queda callado.


	9. Capitulo Ix

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En el living todo esta iluminado y el reloj marca las nueve de la noche. Entra Beck junto con Andre ambos vestidos formalmente. El primero con un traje gris y el segundo con un traje negro con corbata azul, junto con Sikowitz que trae un traje beige algo gastado y un sombrero antiguo con polvo y Helen vestida con un traje blanco.

― ¡Hola chicos! ― Saluda alegremente la directora.

― ¡Hola Directora! ― saludan los chicos.

― Los autos ya están listos ― Habla el profesor.

― Pues ya deberíamos irnos ― opina Andre.

― Me acompañas chico con cabello sedoso ― Pide Helen y Beck solo sonríe y le ofrece su brazo. Ambos salen y Sikowitz va detrás de ellos.

― Yo mejor esperare a las chicas ― Anuncia Andre justo en ese instante el ascensor se abre.

Del elevador salen Spencer, Gibby y Freddie vestidos con esmoquin negro con blanco. Y más atrás Marissa con un pantalón beige con una blusa azul cielo y un saco beige, del brazo de su hijo.

― ¡Hola! ― Saludan todos a Andre.

― ¿Qué tal? ― Responde el alegremente.

― Spencer mi mamá quiere irse ya. Los esperaremos en el coche ― Avisa Freddie que sale con su mamá.

― Claro nosotros esperaremos a las jovencitas ― Responde Spencer.

― Me veo muy bien ― Menciona Gibby enfrente de un espejo.

Del ascensor sale Jade vestida con un vestido negro hasta la rodilla con unas zapatillas del mismo tono con Cat vestida con un vestido de color rosa pastel y azul, con zapatillas de tono rosa.

― Se ven muy lindas ― Alaga Andre.

― Gracias ― Dice Cat dulcemente y Jade lo mira fastidiada.

― Ya me quiero ir ― Opina Jade.

Andre pone sus brazos y las chicas lo toman una de cada extremo y salen del hotel. Mientras que de las escaleras bajan Robbie con Rex ambos vestidos con un pantalón negro, saco y corbata gris con camisa blanca. Mientras que Sinjin usa un traje azul cielo con una corbata rosada demasiado grande.

― ¡Hola a todo mundo! ― Grita Robbie feliz.

Del elevador salen Tori vestido con un vestido de color rosa mexicano con negro y Trina con un vestido de color morado.

― ¡Que lindas chicas! ― Dice Robbie y Rex agita la cabeza.

― Nos vamos ― Dice lentamente Sinjin mientras que le da el brazo a Trina.

― Solo porque quiero entrar al concierto ― Advierte y se va con Sinjin mientras que Tori ríe y los sigue con Robbie tomado del brazo.

De las escaleras bajan Josh con un esmoquin negro formal y Mindy con un vestido Negro con algunos detalles en color beige en los costados y se dirige hacia la puerta. En el otro elevador salen Carly y Sam. La primera vestida con un vestido negro y la rubia con un vestido rojo con Negro.

―… Creí que te estabas escondiendo ― Dice Carly.

― Yo no haría tal cosa ― Responde Sam.

― No se anoche me dormí antes de que llegarás y cuando me levante ya te habías ido… llegaste hasta la hora de la comida y no me respondiste a ningún mensaje que te envié

― Mi celular se descargo y tenía que hacer algunas cosas con Beck que le prometí… Tenía que aclarar varias cosas con él antes de hoy.

― Así que son novios

― No te diré nada más hasta mañana…

― Está bien, creo que yo también necesito decirte algo importante ― Dice Carly riendo y abrazándola.

― ¿Quiénes son estas lindas damicelas? ― Dice coquetamente Spencer a las chicas que ríen.

― Deja de jugar hermanito ― Pide Carly algo apenada.

― ¿Creo que se parecen a Sam y a Carly? ― Dice despistadamente Gibby y Sam lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

― Somos nosotras ― Le hace saber la rubia.

― Sam… déjalo ya, se nos va a hacer tarde ― Regaña Carly.

Spencer toma a su hermanita y Gibby camina con Sam.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

Se ve un hermoso teatro con luces y muy adornado. Se ve una imagen desde afuera con luces impresionantes y el interior se muestra espectacularmente El Teatro Royal Albert Hall.

En las primeras filas se ve a Gibby, Spencer, Carly, Sam, Freddie y Marissa. Un lar de filas atrás están Trina, Sikowitz y Helen. En otra sección se ven a Josh y Mindy muy contentos y tomados de la mano así como a Zoey y Chase abrazados.

En las luces se ve a Sinjin muy contento, y en una gran consola de música y efectos especiales a Robbie con Rex. Mientras que Tori, Andre y Beck ayudan a arreglarse a los chicos que salen en el escenario. Logan tiene unos auriculares detrás del escenario y Jade junto con Cat están del otro lado del escenario la primera con unos auriculares igual que Logan y la otra con un pequeño trofeo en forma de **i. **

― ¿Todo listo? ― Pregunta Logan a Jade por los auriculares.

― Sí ― Responde algo nerviosa.

De la ipan-pear de Logan se enciende y se ve la imagen de Quinn con un vestido verde largo, su cabello suelto sin lentes y muy sonriente.

― Hola amorcito ― Menciona dulcemente.

― Hola corazón ― Responde tontamente Logan.

― Bueno te explicare, en cada categoría hay cinco nominados y se han hecho cinco videos diferentes de cada uno de ellos ya que aun no sabemos quien gana. Después de que el conductor los de a conocer se les descargará a tu ipan-pear y la de Jade en tiempo real el nombre del ganador y ustedes solo deben seleccionar el video del ganador para que corra en la pantalla gigante… ¿entendiste?

― Si… solo debe fijarme quien gano y seleccionar su video en mi ipan-pear

― ¡Genial!... Nos vemos después… si tienes algún problema solo llámame…

― Claro

― Adiosito

La computadora se apaga y Logan vuelve a comunicarse a con Jade.

― ¿Ya esta el conductor listo?

― Si aquí esta ― Responde ella desde el auricular

― Entonces empecemos…

Las enormes cortinas rojas se abren enseñando un gran escenario lleno de luces y un pódium de color trasparente con un micrófono dorado. Un poco más arriba una enorme pantalla y varios bailarines bailando detrás del escenario se ve al grupo One Diretion aplaudiendo y empiezan a cantar.

"UP ALL NIGHT"

**It feels like we been living in fast-foward …. **Se siente como que vivimos en camara rápida

**Another moment passing by … **otro momento va pasando

**The party's ending but it's now or never …. **La fiesta esta terminando pero es ahora o nunca

**Nobody's going home tonight …. **nadie tiene que ir a casa esta noche

**Katy perry is on a play … **Katy perry esta tocando

**She's on a play ….. **está tocando

**DJ got the photo shake … **El DJ saca la foto movida

**The photo shake …... **la foto movida

**People going all the way … **La gente va hasta el final

**Yeah, all the way …. **Si, hasta el final

**I'm still wide awake ….. **todavía estoy despierto.

**I wanna stay up all night …..** Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche

**And jump around until we see the sun … **y saltar hasta que veamos el sol

**I wanna stay up all night ….. **Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche

**And find a girl and tell her she's the one …. **y encontra una chica y decirle que es la unica

**Hold on to the feeling …. **Mantener el sentimiento

**And don't let it go ….. **y no dejarlo ir

**Cause we got the flow now … **Porque tenemos la corriente ahora

**Get out of control …** y perderemos el control

**I wanna stay up all night ….. **Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche

**And do it all with you ….. **y hacerlo todo contigo

**Up all night …. **Despierto toda la noche

**Like this, all night, hey ….. **Así, toda la noche, hey

**Up all night …. **Despierto toda la noche

**Like this, all night, hey … **Así, toda la noche, hey

**Up all night …... **Despierto toda la noche

**Don't even care about the table breaking ….. **No importa si se rompe la mesa

**We only wanna have a laugh …. **solo queremos reirnos

**I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing … **Solo estoy pensando en esta chica que estoy viendo

**I hope she wanna kiss me back … **Y espero que ella quiera besarme de nuevo

**Katy perry is on a play … **Katy perry esta tocando

**She's on a play ….. **está tocando

**DJ got the photo shake … **El DJ saca la foto movida

**The photo shake …... **la foto movida

**People going all the way … **La gente va hasta el final

**Yeah, all the way …. **Si, hasta el final

**I'm still wide awake ….. **todavía estoy despierto.

**I wanna stay up all night …..** Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche

**And jump around until we see the sun … **y saltar hasta que veamos el sol

**I wanna stay up all night ….. **Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche

**And find a girl and tell her she's the one …. **y encontra una chica y decirle que es la unica

**Hold on to the feeling …. **Mantener el sentimiento

**And don't let it go ….. **y no dejarlo ir

**Cause we got the flow now … **Porque tenemos la corriente ahora

**Get out of control …** y perderemos el control

**I wanna stay up all night ….. **Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche

**And do it all with you ….. **y hacerlo todo contigo

**Up all night …. **Despierto toda la noche

**Like this, all night, hey ….. **Así, toda la noche, hey

**Up all night …. **Despierto toda la noche

**Like this, all night, hey … **Así, toda la noche, hey

**Up all night …... **Despierto toda la noche

**Katy perry is on a play … **Katy perry esta tocando

**She's on a play ….. **está tocando

**(We're gonna want to stay up all night) … **(Queremos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche)

**DJ got the photo shake … **El DJ saca la foto movida

**The photo shake …... **la foto movida

**(We're gonna want to stay up all night) … **(Queremos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche)

**Up all night, up all night …. **Toda la noche, toda la noche

**(We're gonna want to stay up all night) … **(Queremos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche)

**People going all the way … **La gente va hasta el final

**Yeah, all the way …. **Si, hasta el final

**I'm still wide awake ….. **todavía estoy despierto.

**I wanna stay up all night …..** Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche

**And jump around until we see the sun … **y saltar hasta que veamos el sol

**I wanna stay up all night ….. **Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche

**And find a girl and tell her she's the one …. **y encontra una chica y decirle que es la unica

**Hold on to the feeling …. **Mantener el sentimiento

**And don't let it go ….. **y no dejarlo ir

**Cause we got the flow now … **Porque tenemos la corriente ahora

**Get out of control …** y perderemos el control

**I wanna stay up all night ….. **Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche

**And do it all with you ….. **y hacerlo todo contigo

**Up all night …. **Despierto toda la noche

**Like this, all night, hey ….. **Así, toda la noche, hey

**Up all night …. **Despierto toda la noche

**Like this, all night, hey … **Así, toda la noche, hey

**Up all night …... **Despierto toda la noche

La canción termina y los chicos hacen una gran pirámide todas las luces se apagan y el reflector se dirige a un lado del escenario donde detrás de una enorme cortina sale brincando y alzando las manos Víctor Price (Danny Seckel) con una enorme sonrisa.

― MUY BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS LOS PRESENTES Y A AQUELLOS QUE NOS SINTONIZAN ― Se escuchan muchos aplausos ― Mi nombre es Víctor Price y una vez más soy el conductor de este gran evento… y si se preguntan porque les diré que ni en los Globos de oro, Ni en Los Grammy y Mucho menos en Los Oscares me quieren ― El público ríe ― No, No ya enserio estoy contento de estar con ustedes en esta noche… Esta entrega de Premios será la más fabulosa de la historia, ya que gracias a ustedes y varios de los patrocinadores que me pagarán mi cheque… y también hoy hay más premios que nunca…además que serán reconocidos por más de dos billones de personas alrededor del mundo… Eso es algo increíble… ahora iniciemos…

Las nominaciones inician y el reloj avanza dando diez con diez. En le escenario se ve a los Big Time Rush

― Esta noche ha sido fantástica… y aun nos faltan las mejores categorías por ver…

Tori se acerca a Logan con un pequeño emparedado y un poco de agua.

― Gracias ― Dice el castaño.

― No hay de que… ― El chico se atraganta el agua algo nerviosos y Tori lo mira con consternación ― Si te sirve esto esta quedando excelente

― Gracias pero sigo estando nervioso.

― No te preocupes y mejor disfrútalo es tu noche ― Le aconseja Tori y se va lo que hace que Logan mejor sonría con orgullo.

―… y el último nominado como el personaje más raro y original de u web show es Orenthal Cornelius Gibsson o como la mayoría lo conoce Gibby ― Sam, Carly y Freddie ríen emocionados.

― Patatas…no me agradan que digan mi nombre real ― Reclama Gibby.

― No te preocupes Gibby solo lo escucharon dos billones de persona, no hay nada de que avergonzarse ― Se burla Sam y Carly ríe.

― ¡Que bueno creí que iban a ser más de mil personas! ― Responde Gibby y tanto Sam como Carly lo miran confundidas al darse cuenta que no sabe contar.

―… y el ganador o ganadora es… ― El conductor se voltea hacia la pantalla y esta empieza a verse imágenes de Gibby. En la primera con una bata de doctor con manos de langosta, luego Gibby de pequeño sin camisa cuando Carly le pinta un payaso en la barriga y Sam una albóndiga en su espalda y al final cuando Gibby vuela con unas cuerdas con alas de pájaro ― Orenthal Cornelius Gibsson ― Dice emocionado Víctor y Cat sale con una gran sonrisa a entregarle el premio a Gibsson que sube al escenario muy contento.

― Solo tengo una cosa que decir… GIBEEE ― y alza los brazos mientras los aplausos no paran.

Andre frota los trofeos antes de entregárselo a Cat que sale corriendo a buscarlos pero aun así muy sonriente.

―…el cuarto nominado para la categoría de "Mejor Trabajo Técnico" es Nevel Papperman ― Sam, Carly y Freddie abren los ojos al escuchar esto y se ve en la otra fila de a lado a Nevel con cuatro trofeos ― y el último es… Fredward Benson ― Nevel los voltea a ver victoriosamente y ambos se ponen muy nerviosos.

― ¡Eso no esta bien! ― Se dice a si mismo Freddie, Sam lo mira con el ceño fruncido y su madre con orgullo.

― No te preocupes Fredie seguro ganas ― Le da animo la castaña y él se tapa los oídos al escuchar al presentador de nuevo hablar.

― Y el ganador es… ― En la pantalla se ven la escenas de Gibby partido a la mitad y de Spencer al explotar. Al igual que las gráficas del programa ― Fredward Benson de iCarly ― Sam y Carly saltan de su asiento mientras que Freddie sigue tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos hasta que Sam le quita las manos de las orejas y ambas le gritan haciéndolo saltar.

― ¿Qué les pasa? ― Grita indignado.

― Tu ganaste ― Le informa Carly que lo abraza junto con Gibby y Spencer.

― ¿Qué? Yo… ― Dice sin creérselo de todo.

― Si ganaste, ahora ve a recoger el premio ― Grita Spencer que lo empuja hacia el escenario.

― Hola… soy Freddie… Gracias ― Dice torpemente y corre hacia abajo lleno de nervios.

― ¡Qué coherencia! ― Dice Sam riéndose al igual que Carly.

Nevel se levanta indignado de su asiento seguido por sus guardaespaldas y camina no sin antes gritar ― ¡Esto aun no acaba Carly Shay!

― Ya cállate ―Le contesta Sam y el sale.

En el escenario se ven algunos chicos que hacen su actuación en la categoría de mejor web show de ejercicios físicos mientras que detrás del escenario se ve a Andre sentado limpiando los trofeos y cuando acaba de hacerlo va a buscar a Cat.

― ¡Cat! ¡Cat! ― Grita de un lado a otro sin verla, hasta que sin querer escucha su voz quedamente detrás de una cortina así que la corre y se da cuenta que ella y Robbie se están besando.

― ¿Quién es la niña más linda? ― Dice Robbie mientras frota su nariz contra la suya.

― No se ― dice dulcemente y Robbie la besa.

Andre cierra la cortina aun sorprendido y corre desesperadamente gritando ― ¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Oh Por Dios!

―…y las ganadoras o ganadora de la categoría de "Mejor Conductora" son… ― él se voltea y tanto como la rubia como la castaña se toman las manos. En la pantalla salen cuando ellas inician en el programa gritando y bailando… en la entrega de premios de iCarly y cuando están jugando con la primera Dama ―… Carly y Sam― El público aplaude eufóricamente mientras que las chicas gritan y brincan totalmente emocionadas. En el escenario.

― Hola soy Carly…

― Y yo Sam…

― Si usted no lo sabía es porque no vive en este planeta…

― O no tiene internet…

― Muchas Gracias por el Premio estamos muy emocionadas y recuerden si quieren vernos más contrate internet.

― Oh róbele la señal a su vecino de la tierra.

― Si también funcionará.

― Y si desean que nosotras seamos las futuras conductoras de esta entrega no olvídenselo marcar para que nos contraten ― Dice Sam y el conductor la mira enojado.

― Y eso es todo por parte de ellas ― Interrumpe a las chicas y las aleja del micrófono ― Eso último no le hagan caso… ellas cobran demasiado.

Las chicas ríen mientras que están detrás de escenario con Tori y Cat.

― Creo que él si se creyó su broma ― Comenta Tori.

― Sí pobre ― Se compadece Carly que luego ríe.

― Deberíamos irnos a sentarnos y presumir nuestro lindo trofeo ― Opina Sam meneando de un lado a otro su premio.

― No baja tú yo veré si todo esta listo para nuestra actuación ― Contesta la castaña.

― ¿Te ayudo?

― No mejor quédate primero darán a conocer la categoría de mejor pareja y luego saldrá la del mejor web show de Comedia ― Contesta Carly.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― Pregunta Sam.

― Logan nos enseño el programa para ver cuando y como íbamos a entrar ― Explica Tori.

― Baja tú y luego te alcanzo ― Carly le da el trofeo a Sam y ella se va hacia detrás del escenario.

Sam baja y se ve como habla con Spencer y Freddie explicándoles.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

Carly entra donde tiene varias cosas de vestuarios y utilería. Ella se tiene un vestido negro y empieza a arreglarse el cabello cuando Miky y Tiki entran cerrando la puerta.

― Hola niñas… ¿Por qué cerraron la puerta? ― Pregunta Carly.

― Oh Cal-ly no nos leconoces ― Dice Miky.

― Cleo que se ha olvidado de nosotlos ― Termina Tiki.

― Ustedes no son las japonesitas que también están nominadas en la categoría anterior ― Explica la castaña.

― Si así es… pelo también somos unos viejos amigos tuyos… ― Amenaza Tiki.

― Y esta vez sela la ultima vez que nos ganan un plemio ― Termina Miky.

― ¡AYUDA! ― Grita Carly corriendo a la salida y tanto Miki como Tiky la corretean.

Detrás de la puerta Beck y Andre platican.

― Los vi se estaban besando ― Dice el moreno.

― ¿Seguro eran ellos? ― Pregunta el pelinegro.

― Claro como los voy a confundir a ese par… ― Ambos escuchan otro grito de Carly ― Esa no es la voz de Carly.

― Si creo que si, ve a buscar ayuda yo trataré de abrir la puerta ― Ordena Beck y su amigo corre a buscar ayuda.

Beck logra entrar y Carly corre detrás de él, entonces Miki se para enfrente y de un golpe trata de derribar a Beck pero este lo esquiva rápidamente.

― ¡eles un tonto pala peleal Yuki ― Grita la otra japonesita y Carly se da cuenta de quienes son realmente.

― ¡Ustedes son Kioko y Yuki! ― Grita mientras que sigue corriendo.

― Que deductiva eles ― Le Contesta sarcásticamente Kioko.

― Ya deja de colel pala que te polamos agalal ― Grita Yuki.

― Si claro lo voy a hacer porque me gusta que me secuestren ― Contesta Carly que sigue esquivándolos.

Beck logra abrir la puerta y Carly corre hacia ella, cuando salen de la habitación aun corriendo…pero doblando la esquina salen Demetri y E-von y los sujetan con fuerza.

― Suéltenme… Ustedes no son amables ― Grita Carly mientras patalea.

― No me gusta que me lleven en contra de mi voluntad ― Grita Beck forcejeando con Demetri que no le hace caso.

Por una esquina se ve a Andre que observa todo escondido detrás de un bote de basura y mira como las japonesitas siguen a los hombres y el agachado espía para ver donde se llevan a los chicos.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

Detrás der escenario están Tori, Cat y Jade hablando. La pelirroja sale a entregar un premio más cuando llega corriendo sin aliento Andre…

― ¡Tori! ¡Tori! ― Grita cuando esta a su lado.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Pregunta la castaña preocupada.

― A Carly y Beck los encerraron unos hombres grandotes con unas japonesitas en un armario por allá ― Señala hacia la derecha y tanto Jade como Tori los mira preocupadas.

― Si es una broma será la última que hagas en tu vida ― Amenaza la pelinegra.

― No es una broma yo los vi… Debemos ayudarlos ― Pide el moreno suplicantemente.

― Esta bien… ― Jade se pone el auricular y habla con Resse ― Logan tenemos un problema… luego te explico encárgate del show y no lo eches a perder.

En ese momento Robbie y Rex llegan sin saber nada.

― Hola chicos yo vine a…― Antes de que continúe la frase Tori lo interrumpe.

― Tú vendrás con nosotros ― Jade y Tori lo jalan sin decirles nada y se ven saliendo de escena.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

Carly y Beck están sentados en un par de sillas sujetos de las manos y los pies.

― No me gustan los lugares cerrados ― Menciona nerviosamente Carly.

― No te angusties… Saldremos de aquí ― La calma el pelinegro.

― No tu no entiendes yo soy… ¡ÑIIIIIIIIA! ¡ÑIIIIIIA! ― Grita Carly moviéndose frenéticamente y el pobre de Beck la ve con horror ― ¡ÑIIIIIIIIA! ¡ÑIIIIIIIIA!

― ¡Oh pol dios callenla que nos dejala soldos! ― Dice Yuki tapándose las orejas y tanto Demetri como E-von se acercan y le ponen a ella y al chico cinta en la boca.

La puerta se abre y Kioko entra con Nevel muy sonriente.

― ¡Hola chicos! Espero que no los haya hecho esperar mucho…― Dice muy feliz Nevel― Mis amigos me mencionaron que estaban ansiosos de verme ― Carly mueve la silla frenéticamente tratando de zafarse ― ¡Wow! Veo que Carly no quiere hablar…Eso es de mala educación, pero como estoy de buena te perdonare la descortesía… dijo no todos los días se esta a punto de ganar el trofeo de "El Mejor Web show" ― Carly lo mira burlonamente ― ha pero que tenemos aquí a un amigo tuyo… hola mi nombre es Nevel y yo soy el novio de Carly ― La castaña niega con la cabeza ― Si, la verdad no es cierto, ella no es mi tipo… pero para que veas lo educado que soy te presento a mis amigos Kioko y Yuki son los mejores comediantes y ayudantes que uno puede tener ― Nevel ríe cruzándose de brazos.

― Somos los mejoles ― Presume Kioko pero Nevel lo mira mal y se calla.

― No exageres… A lo que iba yo sabia que ustedes podrían ganarme en esta competencia, por eso tuve que hacer un plan donde plañirían por las horribles cosas que me han hecho… si Carly aun recuerdo que no me quisiste besar en los labios, pero ahora ninguna de sus tretas lo sacarán de aquí y de mi vendetta― La castaña lo mira superiormente ― Y si piensas que Sam me golpeará te diré que dentro de diez minutos ella te odiará más a ti y a Freddie de lo que odia a la maestra Briggs, a mi y a este par juntos… no me crees o eso es algo indignante, tal vez tenga que enseñarte esto…

Nevel saca su pearphone y le enseña a Carly un video donde se ve a Freddie en el cuarto de Spencer.

― Yo Freddie Benson amo a Carly Shay ― Grita Freddie en el video.

― Yo también te amo Freddie― Contesta la castaña y ambos se abrazan. El video deja de reproducirse.

― Cuando ese par estén recibiendo su cuarto trofeo… porque seguro ganan con tantos fans obsesivos… enseñaré este video y todo el mundo los odiarán a ti y a Freddie por traicionar a su mejor amiga…Son unas Terribles personas ― Se burla el chico ― Me encantará ver tu cara y la de tu tonto novio cuando Sam los golpee… creo que los grabaré y mañana los subiré a mi página par que vean como se les debe de tratar a un par de mentirosos.

Carly mueve la silla desesperadamente y hace que caiga con ella al piso mientras que Beck mira la escena todo confundido. Nevel sale del cuarto con todos los demás apagando las luces quedándose en suspenso.


	10. Capitulo X

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En una pared se ve a Tori junto con sus amigos y llega corriendo Trina toda despeinada.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ― Pregunta Andre con preocupación.

― Tengo un plan ― Dice Tori y todos se acercan para escucharlo ― ¿Entendieron? ― Pregunta y todos asienten.

― A mi no me agrada tu idea ― Contesta Robbie.

― Lo haces o le diré a Jade que Corte en partes pequeñas a Rex ― Amenaza Tori y Robbie asiente totalmente asustado ― Ahora hazlo ― Grita y Robbie le da a Rex a Andre y camina donde esta los guardaespaldas de Nevel que cuidan la puerta del armario.

― ¡Hola señor!.. ¿No saben donde hay un baño? ― Pregunta mientras empieza a moverse de un lado a otro.

― No ― Grita Demetri molesto.

― Que groseros… Y yo que creía, que ustedes serían perfectos para la nueva película que estaba dirigiendo ― Dice Robbie algo indignado.

― ¿De que hablas? ― Pregunta E-von.

― ¿No saben quien soy yo? ― Ambos niegan con la cabeza y Robbie sigue mintiendo ― Yo soy el más joven productor de las mejores películas de Holliwood y en mi última producción estoy trabajando con grandes no que dijo grandes… grandísimas estrellas ― Presume y ambos lo miran perplejos.

― Mi mayor sueño es bailar…

― Y el mio es actuar…

― Suenan perfectos para los personajes que ando buscando… lo malo es que no fueron muy amables conmigo ― Dice Robbie que empieza a alejarse hacia otro lado del que vino…

― NO, NO, NO ESPERE ― Gritan desesperados ambos.

Robbie se detiene y se pone una mano en la barbilla ― Ok, Ok les daré una segunda oportunidad aquí esta mi tarjeta ― Él Saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo tomándolo entre sus dedos y luego la avienta al suelo haciendo que los dos se peleen por ella en el suelo.

Cuando están distraídos Trina, Jade, Andre, Tori y Robbie empiezan a golpearlos por la espalda y jalarlos. Trina entonces se pone de pie y le da una patada entre las piernas a uno que lo hace hincarse y empezar a llorar mientras que Robbie le da un golpe en la cabeza con Rex haciéndolo desmayarse. Demetri por otro lado se trata de quitar a Tori de la espalda desesperadamente cuando lo logra Andre y Jade con una cuerda lo hacen tropezar, caer y rodar por unas angostas escaleras. La menor de las Vega ríe y corre a quitarle las llaves a E-von que sigue dormido en el suelo y abre el armario. Prenden las luces y ven a Beck amarrado en la silla con la cinta en la boca y a Carly en el suelo con la silla.

― ¡No se preocupen somos nosotros! ― Dice Tori y detrás de ella entra Jade.

Ambas levantan a Carly con la silla luego Jade camina hacia Beck y ambas quitan la cinta de la boca de los chicos.

― ¡Aaaaagh! ― Gritan ambos por el dolor.

― ¡Lo siento! ― Se disculpa Tori y tratan de quitarle las cuerdas pero no pueden ― Están muy apretadas ― Explica la castaña y Jade cansada de no poder desatarlos, saca sus tijeras y corta las cuerdas de Beck y luego le presta las tijeras a Tori. Cuando están liberados Carly sale corriendo hacia la puerta gateando y gritando.

― ¡Aire! ¡Aire! ― Termina respirando agitada y se para con dificultad mientras que sale hacia la derecha.

Trina, Andre encierran a Demetri en el sótano donde cayó mientras que Robbie, Jade y Tori arrastran a E-von que al irse despertando recibe otro golpe con Rex en la cabeza. Carly regresa a su lado con la mochila de Sam corriendo.

― ¿Dónde esta ese Frique de Nevel? ― Pregunta llegando.

― Yo creo que vi que se fueron para allá ― Andre señala hacia el otro lado.

― Necesitamos detenerlo ahora ― Exige Carly.

― Esta bien… Trina, Andre, Robbie, Rex tu y yo hay que irlos a buscar mientras que Jade y Beck amarren a ese sujeto ― Ordena Tori y todos asienten.

Los chicos corren hacia la derecha. Hasta dar con un cuarto que esta al final del pasillo. Viendo a Kioko y Yuki disfrazados en la puerta vigilándola.

― Seguro ahí esta ese mequetrefe ― Deduce Carly.

― ¿Cómo le hacemos para deshacernos de esas chicas? ― Pregunta Andre.

― Con esto ― Carly saca de la mochila de Sam unas pequeñas pistolas de pintura y le entrega una a Tori.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

Del otro en el escenario se ve al conductor sonriente.

― ¡Wow ver ese sección de comida me dio hambre! ― Dice por el micrófono Víctor Price ― Felicidades a la ganadora y para continuar con la entrega de premios entraremos a la categoría de algo que todas las chicas amaran… así es conoceremos a los nominados como "La mejor pareja de ciberestrrellas" ― Anuncia y todos aplauden.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En los pasillos se ve a Carly y Tori con la espalda en la pared. Andre entonces empieza a caminar donde están las japonesitas.

― ¡Hola nena! ― Les dice coquetamente a Tiki (quien en realidad es el chico).

― Déjame en paz ― Le Grita.

― Yo solo quiero un beso ― Andre le da intenta dar un beso en la mejilla y Tiki se agacha y empieza a correr. Cuando dobla la esquina Tori y Carly le disparan bolas de pintura directo a los ojos haciéndolo caer de rodillas

― ¡Mis Ojos! ― Grita dolorosamente haciendo que Kioko corra a donde esta y recibe en su cara las bolas de su pintura al igual que su compañero.

Trina y Andre los sujetan con fuerza y empiezan a atarlos con una cuerda que trae Robbie. Carly y Tori corren a abrir la puerta donde se ve a Nevel de espalda con un par de Laptops en una mesa. En la primera se ve la presentación de la entrega y en la otra el video de su Pearphone.

― ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? ― Se enoja Nevel al verlas entrar.

Carly lo mira desafiante ― ¡Darte tu merecido! ― Responde la castaña con una sonrisa.

― Si ¿Cómo no? ― Ríe Nevel. Carly saca de la mochila una calceta ― Ustedes no me asustan.

― ¿A no?― Carly se acerca y empieza a girar la calceta y cuando esta cerca de él lo derriba con todo y silla de un solo golpe ― Sam me ha enseñado algunos movimientos ― Explica Carly feliz y Tori la mira sonriente.

En la computadora se ve al conductor y se escucha al conductor.

―… y la última pareja es la de Sam y Freddie de iCarly ― Anuncia y Carly se sienta enfrente de las computadoras.

― Necesito detener esto. Nevel ¿Cómo detengo esto? ― Pide Carly alterada.

― No te lo diré jamás ― le responde y Carly saca una pluma eléctrica y se la inserta por le cuello haciéndolo dormir.

Tori corre hacia la puerta y trae a Robbie.

― Él puede ayudarnos con eso ― Carly le da el asiento y Robbie empieza a ver como detener el video desesperadamente. Mientras que ven en la otra laptop la entrega de los premios.

― No puedo cancelarlo pide una contraseña de una palabra ― Explica Robbie.

― ¿Qué contraseña pondría ser? ― Pregunta Tori a Carly.

― No se… intenta con Nevelocity ― Robbie lo inserta pero en la pantalla le dice que es incorrecto.

― ¿Otra?

― Nevel ― La computadora vuelve a rechazarlo

― Tampoco…

― ¡Maldición! ― Mientras que Robbie y Carly siguen introduciendo palabras Tori les muestra la pantalla.

En la pantalla se ve al conductor muy contento ―… y los ganadores son… pantallita muéstranos ― en la pantalla se ve a Freddie cuando besa a Sam en el programa en "Aguas Turbulentas" ― Si amigos la pareja SEDDIE ― Grita y se ve como Sam y Freddie se levantan sonrientemente y caminan tomados de la mano hacia el escenario…

― No puede ser debemos detenerlo ya…― Pide Carly

― No ves que es lo que trato ― Responde alterado Robbie.

Entretanto en el escenario se ve a Sam y Freddie recibiendo su premio de parte de Cat y se acercan para agradecer al público.

― Ese chico sabe como planear una venganza ― Dice Tori.

― ¡Eso es!… ya se ― Carly le quita el teclado a Robbie y empieza a introducir letras ― PLAÑIR ― Carly envía la palabra esperando que sea la correcta. Mientras que siguen viendo atentamente en la pantalla.

Sam sonríe al público ― Hola de nuevo y muchas gracias por este Reconocimiento ― Ella voltea a ver a Freddie pero este niega con la cabeza bastante nervioso ― Creo que esta un poco nervioso ― Explica Sam y en la pantalla se ve el inicio del video y todos se quedan mirándolo intrigada mente.

― Hay no ― Exclama Carly y Tori preocupadas.

En la pantalla se ve a Freddie y dice ― Yo Freddie Benson amo a…

El video se apaga sin más, mientras que en el cuarto donde esta Carly se ve a las chicas sorprendidas.

― Si era esa la palabra ― Festeja Robbie y las castañas empiezan a sonreírse… hasta que de la nada Carly cae desmayada.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En el escenario el público se queda confundido y Sam con el ceño fruncido y Freddie algo asombrado y el conductor con la boca abierta.

― Alguien puede decirme ¿Qué paso? ― Pregunta Víctor.

― Yo… no sé… tal vez ― Dice incoherente y nerviosamente Sam y sin que nadie lo vea venir Freddie le quita el micrófono.

― Yo Freddie Benson Amo a Sam Puckett ― Ante esto el público y el conductor solo se enternecen.

Freddie toma a Sam que sigue algo confundida y le da un beso en los labios.

― ¡Awww! ― Exclama el público.

― Yo quiero una novia ― Pide el conductor y todos ríen. Sam y Freddie terminan de besarse y sonríen mientras que salen detrás del escenario saludando.

― ¡Wow Fredward eres un gran actor, por un momento creí que todo se iba a descubrir! ― Confiesa Sam.

― ¿De que hablas? ― Pregunta Freddie.

― ¡Esa es mi niña! ― Grita Pam Puckett alzando los brazos. Haciendo voltear a Sam que sorprendida corre a abrazarla

― ¿Mamá que haces aquí? ― Pregunta al terminar de abrazarla.

― ¿Qué? Una madre no puede tomar un avión y venir a apoyar a su pequeña ― Contesta.

― Esto es Increíble ― Dice Freddie contento.

― ¿Y esto es tú novio? ― Pregunta Pam y Sam solo se encoge de hombros ― Al menos ya lo conoceremos ― Termina y Freddie la mira enojado.

― ¿Conoceremos? ― Pregunta Sam.

― Si, porque yo no vine sola ― Pam señala hacia las butacas y se ve a Melanie (Jennette Mcurdy) sentada con un vestido rosa con una coleta muy sonriente y contenta.

― ¡Melanie existe! ― grita Freddie asombrado y Sam sonríe.

― Y también nos acompaña el Coronel Shay ― Menciona la señora Puckett.

― ¿El papá de Carly y Spencer también vino? ― Pregunta Sam aun asombrada.

― Si el fue el que nos dijo que deberíamos venir a apoyarlas ― Comenta Pam.

― ¿Y donde esta? ― Cuestiona Sam buscándolo con la vista al igual que Freddie.

― Esta atrás hablando con Spencer ― Responde.

― Hay que decirle a Carly ― Opina Benson.

― ¡No! ― Grita la madre de Sam y el castaño tira su celular ante el susto ― ¡El quiere darle una sorpresa! ― Dice en tono más bajo mientras que Sam sonríe.

― Tengo que irme a cambiar ― Avisa la rubia y empieza a caminar.

― Esta bien… yo iré por allá para verlos al rato ― Comenta su mamá mirando de fijamente a Freddie.

― Yo también me voy ― Freddie corre al ver que esta a punto de quedarse solo con Pam.

Cuando todo se queda solo llega Cat que toma un premio.

― Entregar Premios es muuuuy cansado― y vuelve a correr a entregarlo.

Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre, Carly, Trina, Robbie y Rex y más atrás alrededor de cuatro guardias que traen esposados a Demetri, E-von, Tiki (Yuki) y Miky (Kioko).

― ¿Qué harán con ellos? ― Pregunta Tori.

― Estarán serán enviados a sus respectivos países… a estos dos ― Señalan a los guardaespaldas ― Serán encarcelados en USA y ¿estas? dos ― señala a los otros dos (Kioko y Yuki) ― Se irán de vuelta a Japón donde se habían escapado ― explica y se van con los delincuentes llorando.

― ¡Yo quiero a mi mamá! ― Gime Demetri y E-von empieza a llorar muy fuerte.

― ¡Vayan que son bebes! ― Exclama Robbie y Rex lo mira.

― ¿Y que va a pasar con Nevel? ― Pregunta Andre.

― Digamos que PLAÑIRÁ por lo que hizo ― Menciona Carly con una sonrisa.

― ¡Hola chicos! ― Saluda Cat que se siente en el suelo fatigada.

― Vaya creo que eso de entregar premios es agotador ― Menciona Tori.

― Saben que también es malo… Que Jade haya tenido que vender su composición para poder pagar a los demás bailarines ― Comenta Cat y Jade abre mucho los ojos.

― ¡CAT! ― Grita Jade ― Te dije que no lo debías decir ― La regaña.

― ¿Así?.. No… Tu me dijiste que no le contará a nadie que Sam y Beck habían estado ensayando para que ella hiciera su prueba en la escuela de Logan. Y que lo que todos vieron solo era un ensayo de una obra porque en realidad Beck te sigue queriéndote e incluso planeo con Sam que sus primos lo golpearan simuladamente para ver si todavía le importabas ― Suelta la pelirroja despistadamente mirándolos a todos con confusión.

― ¿Qué? ― Grita Carly.

― Cat yo fui el que te dijo que no lo mencionarás ― Reclama Beck.

― No… tu me dijiste que nadie debía saber que Robbie y yo somos novios ― Todos voltean a ver a Robbie incluso Rex ― ¿O ese era mi secreto? ― Se pregunta confundida Cat y todos se miran al verse descubiertos.

**(NOTA: Si piensan decirle un secreto a Cat. Mejor no se lo digan).**

― Mejor me voy a dejar el premio ― Cat se va dejando todo aun con la boca abierto hasta que Carly reacciona.

― ¿Es cierto? ― Pregunta la castaña a Beck.

― ¡Eh!... yo… si, si es verdad pero Sam me pidió guardarle el secreto ― Confeso el chico y Carly sale del lugar. Tori, Andre, Robbie y Trina esta última empujada por su hermana dejan a Jade y Beck solos.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**_

En el camerino de Sam se ve ella con una camisa a blanca con un listón en la cabeza y una falda de cuadros.

Carly entra corriendo y abre la puerta sin tocar ― ¿Aquí estas?

― Aja… ¿Y tu no deberías de estar ya lista? ― Le hace notar la rubia a ver a Carly aun solo con el vestido negro.

― Eso no es importante. Además no he tenido tiempo después de que Nevel me secuestrará sin mi consentimiento… pero eso no es importante ― Sam lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Cómo que eso no es importante? ― Le pregunto pero Carly ni siquiera la escucho.

― No ya no es importante… ¿quiero que me expliques como esta eso de que te piensas quedar en Londres a estudiar en la escuela donde va Logan? ― Le dice señalándola con el dedo y poniéndose enfrente de la puerta para evitar que corra a esconderse.

Sam la mira con los ojos abiertos y al verla que se para enfrente de la puerta respira frustrada ― ¿Quién te lo dijo? ― Pregunto tratando de darle la vuelta.

― Eso no interesa. Yo solo quiero saber ¿Por qué no rayos me lo contaste? ― Exigía la castaña con las manos en la cintura.

― Eh… ya sabes tu nunca me preguntaste nada

― oh no claro que te pregunte

― No tú me preguntaste acerca de Holliwood Arts pero nada de "University Productions Artists"

― Si claro sabia que tramabas algo… aun así sabes que eso no esta bien.

Sam se sentó sin ánimo en la silla ― Si ya lo se te lo pensaba decir hasta que fuera un hecho

― ¿Así que todavía no es seguro?

Ella suspiro algo fastidiada y la vio cruzando los brazos ― ¡Tengo hambre!

― ¡Sam!

― Ya que… Estomaguito espérate un poquito ― Dice frotando su panza pero al ver la cara que hace Carly se levanta ― En la mañana hice la pruebe y me aceptaron ― Dijo cerrando los ojos y llevando se las manos a las orejas para esperar que Carly gritará… pero la castaña se quedo muda cuando Sam se dio cuenta la mira y le pasa una mano enfrente pero ella sigue sin moverse hasta que…

― ¡SAMMMM! ― El grito se escucho tan fuerte que de la impresión cayo al suelo.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA **_

― Así que vendiste tu canción ― Pregunta Beck y Jade mira hacia los lados. Ella resopla algo disgustada y lo ve de lado

― Si, la verdad no quería que nos expulsarán de la escuela… Ni a ti, ni a Andre, ni a Cat, Robbie, Sinjin aunque sea perturbador, o incluso a Tori ― Dice sonriendo.

― ¿Así que si te caí bien Tori? ― Pregunta y ella sonríe.

― Si un poco... pero no se lo digas ― Lo amenaza y él sonríe ― Entonces ¿eso era solo una actuación? ― Le cuestiona la pelinegra.

― Si… ¿Cómo crees que le iba a decir que la amo si yo te sigo amando a ti? ― Contesta y ella se pone seria.

― ¿Y por eso pensabas hacerme creer que te habían golpeado? ― Le dice cruzando los brazos.

― Quería saber si te seguía importando ― Responde.

― No me importas… Yo te Amo ― Le confiesa ― y discúlpame por ser algo posesiva ― Termina el sonríe y se acerca a ella.

― Me gusta que seas posesiva conmigo ― Le dice y ella le vuelve a sonreír. Se acercan y se besan.

― ¿Regresamos? ― Pregunta él y ella asiente volviendo a besarlo.

_**CAMBIO DE ESCENA **_

Se ve en el escenario las luces se apagan y del lado derecho salen el grupo "Big Times Rush" que al estar en el centro saludan con ambas manos y empiezan a cantar su más reciente sencillo:

**WINDOWS DOWN**

¡Throw it up, woo hoo! ... ¡Bótalo, woo hoo!

You're pretty baby, but you know that …. Eres linda, nena, pero ya lo sabes,

Wish I could bring ya, across the map ….. Desearía poder traerte, a través del mapa, sí,

I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight …... Puedo sentirlo en el aire, esto está a fuego esta noche,

I don't really care if it's wrong or right ….… En realidad no me importa si está bien o mal,

Petal to the metal baby hold me tight …... A alta velocidad, baby, sujétate fuerte,

Anything you want I can get that girl … Todo lo que quieras, puedo conseguir a esa chica

If you're with that girl….…. Si estás con esa chica.

Everybody knows that I want ya … Todo mundo sabe que te quiero,

If you want me baby show me … Si me quieres, baby, demúestramelo,

Roll the windows down let your hair flow….. Baja las ventanas, deja tu cabello ondear,

Let it all go tonight…...….. Déjemos que fluya, esta noche...

Party People … La gente de la fiesta

Woo hoo, all the windows down … Woo hoo, todas las ventanas abajo,

Woo hoo … Woo hoo,

When I'm rolling through your town … Cuando estoy conduciendo por tu ciudad

Woo hoo … Woo hoo,

Saying 'yeah, yeah', woo hoo ….. Diciendo 'sí, sí', woo hoo,

Saying 'yeah, yeah'... Diciendo 'sí, sí'...

You drive me crazy but you know that …. Me vuelves loco, pero ya lo sabes,

Feel the breeze girl let's take a lap …. Siente la brisa, baby, demos una vuelta,

I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight … Puedo sentirlo en el aire, esto está a fuego esta noche,

I don't really care if it's wrong or right …. En realidad no me importa si está bien o mal,

Petal to the metal baby holds me tight … A alta velocidad, baby, sujétate fuerte,

Anything you want I can get that girl …. Todo lo que quieras, puedo conseguir a esa chica,

If you're with that girl ….. Si estás con esa chica.

Everybody knows that I want ya … Todo mundo sabe que te quiero,

If you want me baby show me … Si me quieres, baby, demúestramelo,

Roll the windows down let your hair flow….. Baja las ventanas, deja tu cabello ondear,

Let it all go tonight…...….. Déjemos que fluya, esta noche...

Party People … La gente de la fiesta

Woo hoo, all the windows down … Woo hoo, todas las ventanas abajo,

Woo hoo … Woo hoo,

When I'm rolling through your town … Cuando estoy conduciendo por tu ciudad

Woo hoo … Woo hoo,

Saying 'yeah, yeah', woo hoo ….. Diciendo 'sí, sí', woo hoo,

Saying 'yeah, yeah'... Diciendo 'sí, sí'...

Party People … La gente de la fiesta

Woo hoo, all the windows down … Woo hoo, todas las ventanas abajo,

Woo hoo … Woo hoo,

When I'm rolling through your town … Cuando estoy conduciendo por tu ciudad

Woo hoo … Woo hoo,

Saying 'yeah, yeah', woo hoo ….. Diciendo 'sí, sí', woo hoo,

Saying 'yeah, yeah'... Diciendo 'sí, sí'...

[Beat break]

Woo hoo, all the windows down … Woo hoo, todas las ventanas abajo,

Woo hoo … Woo hoo,

When I'm rolling through your town … Cuando estoy conduciendo por tu ciudad

Woo hoo … Woo hoo,

Saying 'yeah, yeah', woo hoo ….. Diciendo 'sí, sí', woo hoo,

Saying 'yeah, yeah'... Diciendo 'sí, sí'...

Woo hoo, all the windows down … Woo hoo, todas las ventanas abajo,

Woo hoo … Woo hoo,

When I'm rolling through your town … Cuando estoy conduciendo por tu ciudad

Woo hoo … Woo hoo,

Saying 'yeah, yeah', woo hoo ….. Diciendo 'sí, sí', woo hoo,

Saying 'yeah, yeah'... Diciendo 'sí, sí'...

Las chicas gritan frenéticamente mientras que Victor Price sonríen complacido mientras lo saludan.

― Les dije que está noche sería fantástica ― Grita el conductor


End file.
